Nocturna Suppressio Indonesian
by Raein Ren
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE] [TRANS] Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan. "Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?" Kaisoo couple here. RnR
1. Chapter 1

This story belong to **Purpleskies**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story!**

**This is MY BELOVED KAISOO STORY LINE**

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

**Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan.

Tapi apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gagal untuk menyadari bahwa tidak semua mimpi indah akan terjadi seperti apa yang mereka—mimpi itu—tampakkan.

**Foreword :**

"_Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"_

"_Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

_***Please read **_**the special note from Me at the end of this story***

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di atas rerumputan dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk nyaman. Ia mendongak dan mengamati langit berhiaskan awan kelabu membentang di atasnya. Ia sadar bahwa hujan akan segera datang, tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Langit mendung memang sudah tampak sejak pertama kali ia datang ke sini, tapi ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Terserah hari ini akan terjadi hujan atau tidak, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan.

Ia perpikir merasa perlu melepas sepatu dan merasakan kotoran di antara jari-jari kakinya. Tetapi, hal itu urung dilakukannya ketika ia menyadari betapa susahnya membersihkan kotoran itu nantinya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membenamkan jemarinya ke tanah, sementara tangan yang satunya menggapai-gapai langit hendak rasanya menyentuh awan. Ketika berkas sinar itu melewati jarinya, diapun memainkan jemarinya. Tutup. Buka. Dia melihat sinar matahari langsung dengan mata terbuka menyebabkan pandangan sedikit berkunang-kunang. Mata Kyungsoo terasa silau.

Suasana kali ini terasa dingin dan juga sedikit berangin, tetapi ia tetap merasa nyaman. Berbaring di atas rerumputan biasanya akan membuat kulit terasa gatal, tetapi sekarang ini rerumputan itu seolah-olah terbuat dari bantal. Jika itu terasa masuk akal.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam ketika ia menaruh tangannya di atas dada. Ia suka seperti ini. Dia suka sendirian. Seperti terjauh dari segalanya. Hal ini dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

Kyungsoo merasa melayang jauh dan memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu yang lama untuk tidur siang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin ia bisa tidur sekitar satu jam. Pikirnya ketika suatu bayangan terasa sedang berada di atasnya. Walaupun matanya sedang terpejam, gerakan akal Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk segera membuka mata, dan oh, ia melihat seseorang sedang metapnya.

Ia menatap sosok itu untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba untuk mengenali siapakah sosok itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena terhalang cahaya di atasnya. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit ketika melihat cara orang itu menatapnya. Tetapi, ketika ia baru saja berusaha duduk, ia merasakan tanah mulai menggoncangnya.

Menggoncangnya.. Kyungsoo merasakan hal ini terasa aneh dan sedikit menjengkelkan. Ia seharusnya sedang tertidur sekarang, dan orang tadi serasa berdiri menjauh darinya, sesaat kemudian tanah bergoncang lagi.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat teman sekelasnya. Byun Baekhyun membangunkannya.

"Hey," kata Baekhyun tetap dengan menggoncang-goncangkan bahu temannya itu. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram kepalanya sendiri dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Semuanya hilang. Rerumputan, langit kelabu, semua hilang dan tergantikan dengan jejeran meja dan kursi di depannya. Kyungsoo memutar pandangan dan tersadar bahwa masih berada di kelas ekonomi, kelas terakhir untuk hari ini. Dan ia mengngingat awalnya ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja beberapa saat yang lalu. Hampir semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang ini, dan hanya ada beberapa saja yang masih di dalam untuk mengemasi alat tulis mereka, dan sang professor sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengincar.

"Professor Lee ingin bertemu denganmu setelah ini." kata Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Professor Lee yang sudah keluar ruangan dengan dagunya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengerang seraya membereskan alat tulisnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Tangan Baekhyun menyodorkan notebook Kyungsoo dan sang pemilik langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah melewatkan setengah pelajaran mata kuliah ini."

Kyungsoo hanya mendesis. Melewatkan setengah dari mata kuliah hari ini berdampak tidak baik untuk dirinya.

"Dan, kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka keluar ruangan. "Ini adalah hari Senin. Dan, kau kembali ke rumah mu akhir pekan lalu. Apakah 2 hari tidak cukup untuk istirahat?"

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke samping bahunya. "Ah! Kecuali kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada akhir pekan lalu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan sedikit menyenggol bahu teman sekamarnya sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Tidak. Akhir pekanku membosankan." Kata Kyungsoo dengan air wajah langsung berubah murung setelah mengatakan hal itu. "Tetapi ini sedikit.. sedikit keras."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan memilih tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Kyungsoo bersyukur atas hal itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas ketika mengingat bagaimana orang tuanya selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar setiap mempunyai kesempatan. Ia tidak memiliki selera untuk tidur ataupun makan karena mereka selalu bertengkar ketika makan malam. Terkadang, ia hanya bisa duduk dan memakan makan malamnya dengan diam dan berusaha mengacuhkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Hal-hal seperti tagihan, pekerjaan dan lainnya Kyungsoo berusaha mencobanya untuk menghilangkan masalah keluarga dari pikirannya.

"Baiklah, jangan pernah pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak pernah tahu, kenapa kau tetap melakukan hal itu." kata Baekhyun saat ia berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan yang memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau hanya merindukanku, Baek." Kata Kyungsoo dan buru-buru pergi menjauh sebelum Baekhyun mengujaminya dengan pukulan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi, menikmati setiap waktu ketika ia membiarkan dirinya tertawa. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kampusnya, tinggal jauh dari orangtua dan mencari pekerjaan akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih mudah. Kyungsoo berpikir jika ia bebas maka hidupnya akan menyenangkan. Tetapi, setelah beberapa bulan ia menjalani kehidupan sendiri, Do Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari bahwa hidupnya sebetulnya membosankan.

Kyungsoo selalu dibayangi rasa bersalah setiap waktu, tetapi ia berusaha untuk mempercayai diri sendiri bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang buruk dan juga upah yang minim. Ini juga bukan salahnya ia gagal di kelas hari ini—karena ketiduran. Hubungan rumah tangga kedua orang tuannya berada di ujung tandukpun, itu juga bukan kesalahannya. Sekalipun ia tidak memiliki teman selain Baekhyun, itu juga bukan salahnya. Ia hanya tidak punya waktu untuk mencari teman.

Tetapi kadang-kadang, Kyungsoo rasa ini adalah salahnya. Salahnya untuk memilih hidup sengsara.

Ia berusaha dengan sekuat mungkin untuk mengubah kehidupannya. Ia mencoba bekerja dengan lebih giat, mencoba mengembalikan nilainya, dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya semua tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

"Aku akan menemuimu kembali ke _dorm_?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka menghentikan langkah di depan ruang professor. Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap pintu itu sekilas sebelum ia menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menungguku. Aku akan bekerja sebelum kembali ke _dorm_." Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman simpati padanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara samar yang menyuruhnya masuk, kemudian ia mulai membuka pintu dan melihat professornya sedang membersihkan meja.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyungsoo." katanya dengan nada suara seperti ini-akan-menjadi-pembicaraan-yang-sangat-lama, dan Kyungsoo ingin menunjukan rasa penolakan ketika harus duduk di depan meja professornya ini. Ia menaruh tas di sebelah kaki dan tangannya berada di pangkuannya.

"Saya pikir, kau sudah tahu kenapa Saya memanggilmu kemari." Kata professor yang sering di panggil professor Lee itu. "Ini adalah kali ketiga kau tertidur di kelasku."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda maaf. "Saya minta maaf, Prof."

"Apakah kau pikir kelasku tidak menarik untukmu? Apakah ini terlalu membosankan?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu, apa Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya frustasi. Bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan kepada professor Lee kenapa ia tertidur di semua kelasnya karena ia terlalu lelah? Atau menjelaskan kenyataan bahwa ketika ia mencoba untuk belajar tetapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke otak?

Kyungsoo mendengar professornya menghela napas dan ia menatap sang professor itu.

"Kyungsoo…" Professor Lee memulai perkataan dengan melepas kacamatanya dan mulai menatap halus muridnya itu. "Saya, sebetulnya tidak pernah melakukan hal ini kepada murid saya, tetapi ini membuat saya merasakan bahwa saat ini sedang berurusan dengan anak SMA meskipun saya tahu kau bukan anak SMA lagi."

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam dengan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tetapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu kau menunukan potensimu kepadaku dan menggunakannya untuk menjadi mahasiswa terbaik." Ujar professor Lee kemudian, menatap ke arah Kyungsoo seperti orangtua, dan Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan tatapan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya akan berusaha, Prof." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

"Well, saya berharap kau bekerja lebih keras. Saya tidak suka melihatmu gagal di pelajaranku." Kata professor Lee seraya menyenderkan badanya ke kursi. "Apakah kau mengikuti program beasiswa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, Prof."

"Satu akademi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Ya, Prof."

Professornya kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dan, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau gagal di salah satu pelajaran?"

Kyungsoo pastinya sudah tahu. Dia sudah membaca penerapan system itu tiga kali. Satu kali gagal di suatu mata pelajaran, maka beasiswanya akan dicabut darinya.

"Saya tahu, Prof." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

"Bagus. Saya harap kau melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ini. sampai ketemu Kyungsoo, orang-orang kuliah untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, dan—"

Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya ia tetap menatap tangannya. Dia tidak membutuhkan ceramah untuk dirinya. Dia tahu apa yang harus ia hadapi ketika ia memutuskan untuk memasuki perguruan ini.

Universitas. Ini terlihat seperti ide yang bagus. Pekerjaan yang baik. Pengatahuan yang lebih banyak. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Semua itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan dan menarik. Tetapi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpikir tentang besasiswanya sekarang.

Kyungsoo menatap jauh ke luar jendela dan ia menyadari bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan lagi. Ia mengetuk kepalanya ketika mengingat bahwa ia meninggalkan payungnya di meja nakas karena berpikir ia tidak akan membutuhkan barang itu hari ini.

"Jadi, saya menyarankan agar kau lebih konsentrasi dan bekerja lebih keras." Professor Lee menyelesaikan ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo tertarik ke luar dari pikirannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan ke lorong yang kosong. Ia menyentakkan tasnya dan bernapas lega karena bisa terjauh dari percakapan lebih jauh tentang masa depannya, kemudian ia berjalan cepat keluar.

Gelap, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur hujan sudah reda. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menuju langit senja yang siap berganti, ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana langit malam ini akan bertabur bintang. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sekedar mengagumi indahnya langit untuk beberapa saat.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia berhenti sekedar melihat bintang-bintang. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan hal sekecil ini. Ia sedikit senang karena tidak membawa payung lagi ia membayangkan bagaimana jika duduk sebentar untuk menikmat pemandangan yang indah ini.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil tertangkap di matanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari bintang untuk melihat seseorang yang berdiri di seberang halaman parkir. Ini terlalu gelap untuk Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di sana, tetapi ia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu adalah seorang mahasiswa atau dosen yang sedang berjalan dan terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kembali, bertanya-tanya siapa itu. Semuanya tentang hal ini terasa sangat tidak asing dan ketika ia memilih untuk berjalan mendekat, dia merasakan tanah mulai berguncang.

Kyungsoo berhenti, menatap sekeliling dan terbangun dengan hal yang pertama kali dilihat adalah ruang professornya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceramahku tidak cukup untukmu, kau lebih memilih tidur ketika saya berbicara denganmu?" tanya professor Lee, suaranya hampir terdengar marah dan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkukan badan.

"Saya minta maaf, Prof. Saya tidak bermaksud.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya tertidur atau apapun itu. Saya be—"

Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding yang sepertinya memberikan peringatan bahwa ini sudah pukul 6.

_Sialan. _Kyungsoo menatap lurus kemudian membungkuk dalam untuk entah keberapa kali kepada professor Lee.

"Saya minta maaf, Prof. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tetapi, saya benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo langsung menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan Professornya ikut berdiri melihta tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Saya belum selesai denganmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Saya tahu, dan saya benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Do Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo membungkuk sekali lagi dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

_Tertidur di depan professor! Astaga ada apa denganmu?! _Kyungsoo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada kesal ketika ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju keluar dan menaiki bis untuk pergi bekerja. Berlaku seperti itu tentu saja akan membawanya menuju posisi buruk nantinya dan ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang ketika ia hampir saja gagal di kelasnya tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo tahu jika Professor Lee marah kepadanya ketika ia memutuskan bergegas keluar. Ia sudah terlambat untuk bekerja. Jadwal jaga kasir untuk Kyungsoo dimulai dari jam enam sore jadi dia tidak bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

Pekerjaan Kyungsoo adalah menjadi kasir di toko roti kecil untuk setiap empat jam perhari. Gajinya tidak seberapa memang, tetapi ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa ia jalani di tengah-tengah kesibukan jadwalnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Dia membenci ini, ia sangat berharap mereka akan memberikan pekerjaan sebagai asisten memasak, tapi malah sebaliknya. Ia sangat menyukai melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Tetapi, mereka tidak menginginkan seorang 'anak' berada di sana. Begitulah kata mereka. Wajahnya sangat cocok untuk bertemu dengan pelanggan. Bahkan pemilik toko ini mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyum sumringah. Jadi, Kyungsoo bosan dengan memasang wajah itu kepada para pelanggan setiap malam dan memberikan senyuman lebar ketika mengambil pesanan mereka dan terkadang memberikan beberapa pilihan kepada para pelanggan.

Ini adalah pekerjaan yang baik, Kyungsoo ingin mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri setiap hari. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini ketika Ayahnya kehilangan pekerjaannya dan hanya tinggal Ibunya yang bekerja. Dia hanya ingin membantu mereka.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pukul sepuluh malam dan ia juga membantu pemilik toko untuk menutup tokonya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali ke _dorm_nya, dia sangatlah lelah sekalipun untuk membuka note ataupun mengganti bajunya. Ia terlalu lelah. Pada akhirnya ia membuang badanya ke tempat tidur nyamannya dan jatuh terlelap.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

Ia membaringkan badanya di atas rerumputan dan bernapas di udara yang sejuk. Sendirian. Itulah yang ia mau.

Ini adalah tempat yang aneh. Pikir Kyungsoo ketika ia memutar pandangannya. Tak jauh di sebelahnya terdapat bulan yang sangat besar. Ini terlalu dekat dan Kyungsoo berpikir ia bisa menyentuhnya. Dan di sampingnya lagi ada matahari, cahaya terang berwarna _orange_ dan sangat dekat, tetapi ia tidak merasakan panas sedikitpun. Ini adalah sebuah pandangan yang ganjil tetapi ia terlalu bingung, menikmati saat-saat seperti ini sendirian. Karena ini, berada di suatu tempat, sendirian. Hal inilah yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, bermain dengan cahaya ketika seseorang berdiri di dekatnya, mengintip ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menarik uluran tangannya dan terkejut ketika ia menatap sosok itu.

_Kenapa ini terasa tidak asing?_ Pikir Kyungsoo ketika ia berusaha mendudukkan badanya. Ia membiarkan pengelihatannya memutar ke sekeliling, dan pengelihatannya menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia tinggi, Kyungsoo baru menyadari setelah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri dan melihat ke arah wajah laki-laki itu yang malah melempar tatapan balik untuk Kyungsoo. Wajah ini bukan sesuatu yang asing, ia pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya. _Atau, mungkin tidak_. Pikirnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya—laki-laki itu maksudnya.

Tetapi, ia merasa tidak asing. Kyungsoo berdiri di sini, kakinya menapak dengan pasti di tanah, ketika laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya menampilkan barisan gigi putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna _tan._

"Siapa—" Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, masih mengamati. "Ka—kamu siapa?"

Laki-laki itu menatap ke arahnya, masih dengan tersenyum ketika sesuatu yang berisik berdering di sampinginya. Kyungsoo menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, melihat sekelilinya untuk mencari tahu asal suara berisik itu. Suara itu terasa sangat melengking dan Kyungsoo menginginkan suara itu berhenti.

Laku-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terhibur sebelum beranjak dan berjalan menjauh. Terpengaruh dengan suara berisik tadi.

"Tunggu!" kata Kyungsoo, tetapi ketika ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, ia melihat langit mulai memecah dan merasakan kain lembut berada di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan meraba-raba sekitar untuk menghentikan alarmnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya untuk beberapa saat, ia berusaha untuk mengingat kembali mimpi itu lagi, tetapi pikirannya malah menjauh dan potongan terakhir juga ikut menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dan memandang sekilas ke arah jam dinding dan ia mendengking ketika mengetahui ia sudah terlambat sekarang.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari notesnya ke atas ketika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri di sebelah tempat duduknya. Sang professor mentap ke depan, professor yang beda hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam karena datang terlambat sebelum membalikan badan menuju papan tulis lagi.

"Aku membangunkanmu." Kata Baekhyun lirih setelah professor itu membalikkan badanya menatap papan tulis. "Kau bilang, kau akan bangun lima menit lagi waktu itu."

_Benarkah?_ Kyungsoo lantas mengeluarkan catatannya dan mulai mencatat apapun yang ia lihat di papan tulis. "Seharusnya setelah lima menit kau membangunkanku untuk terakhir kali."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dengan senyuman minta maaf sebelum kembali menatap catatannya. "Maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru tadi."

Kelas mereka berjalan sangat lambat dan Kyungsoo sudah mencatat semua yang berada di papan tulis, ia juga sangat paham dengan mata kuliah ini tanpa tertidur walaupun ia merasa matanya terpejam beberapa kali. _Dan, untuk yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengulangi semua kejadian tadi malam. _

Setelah kelas mereka selesai, Kyungsoo sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan mengambil tasnya sebelum berjalan keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan bersama Baekhyun. Mereka mempunyai banyak waktu luang saat ini, walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain tidur. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan.

"Akhirnya, kau bisa tidur sekarang." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda setelah mereka berdua mengambil tempat di sudut belakang ruang perpustakaan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala seraya mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Tidak akan. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Professor Lee." Keluh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bersiul pelan. "Tenggangnya masih besok."

"Aku tahu." Kata Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengkerut setelah membuka halaman tugas di bukunya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya, apakah kehilangan banyak waktu untuk tidur dapat menimbulkan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang berharga? _Seharusnya begitu. _Pikir Kyungsoo seraya menulis asal-asalan di kertasnya. _Jika tidak, lalu…_

Kyungsoo mengehentikan pikiran secepatnya kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan menyesap teh yang berada di depannya. Ia menaruh pena dan melenturkan jari-jarinya, menikamati rasanya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang duduk di café kecil sekarang. Matahari sudah mulai beranjak menuju peraduan. Ia bisa melihat warna merah muda bercampur _orange _lembut mengelilingi langit di atasnya.

Sebuah tangan memasuki khayalannya. Kyungsoo menyenderkan badan dan balik menatap seseorang yang menyiapkan sebuah _cake _itu. Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan menuju makanan yang disajikan tadi, ia mengangguminya. Strawberry berada di atas dengan _cream_ yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kyungsoo memulai. "Tetapi, aku tidak memesan apapu—"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendongak menatap orang yang mengantarkan c_ake _itu. Ia adalah seorang Namja. Seorang Namja tinggi dengan senyum yang menawan, jajaran gigi putih sangat kontras dengan pewarnaan kulit _tan_ yang dimilikinya.

"Aku…" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, merasa kenapa ini terlihat tidak asing? Dia juga _terasa _tidak asing.

"Strawberry Shortcake pesanan anda, Tuan." Ujar Namja itu dan Kyungsoo merasakan suara lembut dan tajam—bukan berarti kasar—dari Namja itu.

"Aku tidak memesan apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo lambat, masih sibuk mengamati si 'pengantar' itu karena ia merasa seperti ia pernah bertemu Namja ini di suatu tempat.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Namja satunya malah membalas dengan tersenyum. Ini lagi, senyum yang terasa tidak asing. Dan, oh.. Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Kyungsoo berpegangan pada pinggir meja, ia yakin bahwa tehnya akan tumpah akan tetapi tiba-tiba muka Baekhyun muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Kembali ke dunia nyata, Kyungsoo." suara Baekhyun memenuhi alat pendengaran Kyungsoo, ia lantas merengut dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan membawa pengelihatannya berkeliling, dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ini masih berada di perpustakaan. Pengunjung perpustakaan menaruh pandangan pada mereka berdua membuat kepala perpustakaan menghadiahkan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—dengan maksud menyuruh mereka diam.

"Sssshhtt!" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali. "Tidak usah keras-keras! Kau tahu? Aku masih bisa mendengarmu!"

"Kau mendengarku, huh?" kata Baekhyun seraya menyilangkan dada dengan senyum menggoda. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau mendengarkanku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyelesaikan tugas bagian terakhirmu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia lantas mengambil kertas tugasnya dan menemukan tulisan tangan Baekhyun tertera di sana—di bagian terakhir tugas Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kyungsoo setelah menghembuskan napas panjangnya, dan sekarang tangannya mengusap-usap dahi. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya benar-benar—"

"Lelah. Aku tahu, Kyung." Kata Baekhyun seraya mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi, apakah kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau selalu tertidur di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat akhir-akhir ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti katamu tadi, aku hanya terlalu lelah."

Baekhyun mengambil dan menyampirkan tasnya seraya membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. "Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Kajja, kita terlambat untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika ia membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

Tukang pencuci piring. Kyungsoo diturunkan menjadi tukang pencuci piring.

Kyungsoo menendang kerikil yang berada di tanah dan bejalan ke depan menuju _dorm_nya. Dia marah sekaligus lelah karena berita yang datangnya tiba-tiba dari bosnya tadi. Bertepatan ketika Kyungsoo datang lebih awal untuk bekerja.

"Keponakanku ada di sini, dan dia membutuhkan pekerjaan, jadi dia akan mengambil alih menjadi kasir untuk sementara. Dan, untukmu Kyungsoo, kau akan beralih mengerjakan mencuci piring." Kata Bosnya dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali membalasnya dengan perkataan : "Bukankah kau bilang aku lebih baik menyapa dan bertemu pelanggan?" tetapi Kyungsoo masih mengingat bahwa ia masih membutuhkan uang dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, ia membungkukan bahu dan kepalanya rendah. _Terserah. Mungkin bekerja mencuci piring itu tidak terlalu menyedihkan._

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan _headphone. _Tanpa menghidupkan lampu utama, Kyungsoo melemparkan tasnya ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan langsung mengganti baju yang lebih nyaman sebelum menggiring tubuh lelahnya ke bawah selimut.

Ia memasang alarm dua jam sebelum kelasnya dimulai dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa ia sudah tertidur bahkan sebelum kepalanya menyetuh bantal.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO **

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru melewati jalan, mengutuk hujan. Sepatunya sudah basah kuyup dan ia mengomel sepanjang perjalanan ketika merasakan cipratan air di bawahnya. Pakaiannya melekat padanya seperti kulit kedua dan ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri untuk yang ketiga kalinya kenapa ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat untuk membawa payung?

Sebuah mobil melesat dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan memegang dadanya mengatur napas, ia menengok ke sana-kemari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Dia merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang dan ketika ia menyebrang jalan, sebuah payung besar memberikan tubuhnya perlindungan dari titik air. Kyungsoo kaget setelah ia mendongak dan melihat siapa yang memegangi payung itu. Namja itu..

_Dia..?_

Kyungsoo tahu siapa dia. Ia telah melihat sebelumnya. Dia lupa kapan dan di mana ia melihat tapi, Kyungsoo tahu wajahnya. Namja tinggi dengan kulit gelap dan senyum menawan.. wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo mengingat rerumputan dan juga _cake, _tetapi, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak bisa memahami apa hubungannya dengan ini?

"K—au, si—siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gigi bergeletak karena kedinginan dan Namja satunya hanya memutar pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Ayo." Katanya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke seberang jalan.

Tangan Namja ini hangat dan halus, Kyungsoo terasa seperti yang menggenggam tangan ini. Tangan ini adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuatnya hangat sekarang dan ia sangat menginginkan kehangatan ini. Semuanya terasa menjauh dari sesuatu yang berunsur beku dan dingin.

Mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, berjalan terus melewati jalanan yang ramai. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengan Namja ini, dengan tangan hangat yang masih membungkus kedua tangan dinginnya. Kyungsoo mencuri pandangan ke arah Namja itu di sela-sela langkah mereka, ia masih bertanya-tanya dimana ia melihat Namja ini sebelumnya hingga hujan selesai barulah ia sadar. Namja itu memperlambat jalan dan menurunkan payungnya, sementara Kyungsoo mengusap wajah dengan tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kyungsoo, membetulkan bajunya. "Tapi, kenapa kau membantuku?"

Namja itu hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke badan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup, dan untuk Kyungsoo sendiri, ia merasa malu dengan tatapan yang Namja itu berikan kepadanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Namja itu mengangkat bahu acuh seraya menatapnya kembali dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sepasang mata indahnya. _Menakjubkan. _Pikirnya. "Kau terlihat membutuhkan bantuan."

"O—oh? Terimakasih." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat di mana ia melihat Namja ini sebelumnya.

_Café itu dan padang rumput. _

"Kau…" Mata Kyungsoo menatapnya hati-hati. "Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"

Namja itu malah tertawa untuk beberapa saat dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar alunan tawa yang indah di telinganya.

"Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar." Namja itu lantas menyeringai. "Tapi aku akan menerimanya."

_Apa?_ Kyungsoo menganga menatapnya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak bukan seperti itu maksudnya."

Namja itu hanya bersanda di tiang lampu jalan terdekat, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bertanya karena… kau terlihat tidak asing."

Lagi-lagi, Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak menjawab dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut sebelum Namja itu mulai menuduhnya sudah tidak waras.

"Well, terimakasih… um…" Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersadar bahwa ia tidak tahu nama Namja yang berdiri menyender di tiang lampu jalan itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Tetapi, belum sempat Kyungsoo mendengar jawabannya, sesuatu yang berisik mulai berdering di telinganya dan sebelum ia sempat mengucapakan terimakasih dengan cara semestinya, Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa ia terbangun.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Well special thanks to~! ****Purpleskies**** who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to ****Purpleskies.**

Well.. Raein kembali dengan ff translate yang berjudul Nocturna Suppressio.. hehehe.. singkat cerita, ini adalah ff paling saya sukai makanya saya translate ini, maaf untuk typo di ff **Default State Of Being**. Sebetulnya waktu aku edit tuh ff udah bener, tapi waktu upload document dan publish malah jadi kaya gitu.. maaf untuk readers yang kemarin sempat bertanya di review Default State Of Being.. saya minta maaf. Untuk author **Sexy Rose **terimakasih sudah mau menemani saya ketika sedang mentrasnlatekan fic ini hehehe XD. **And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment.** kalian para readers, boleh merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review, tetapi, jangan pernah menyarankan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk me reupload story ini tanpa ijin..

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/387220/1/nocturna-suppressio-exo-kai-k yungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

This story belong to **Purpleskies**, and **I just translate it**.

**Please don't reupload this story!**

This is MY BELOVED KAISOO STORY LINE

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

**Part 2**

* * *

**Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan.

Tapi apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gagal untuk menyadari bahwa tidak semua mimpi indah akan terjadi seperti apa yang mereka—mimpi itu—tampakkan.

**Foreword :**

"_Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"_

"_Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

_***Please always read **_**the special note from Me at the end of this story***

Satu angka. Satu angka tidak banyak, sedikit malahan. Ini adalah yang ia butuhkan. Satu angka lagi.

Kyungsoo menyentak kertasnya di atas meja membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan Kyungsoo mengerang sebagai jawaban tidak. Ia menempatkan dahinya di permukaan meja dan sedikit meringis ketika ia mengetukan dahi terlalu keras.

"Aku gagal di tes sialan itu." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aw, hey. Kau akan bekerja lebih baik untuk tes ini lain waktu—"

"Dengan satu angka!" Kyungsoo menaikkan jari telunjuknya tanpa kembali duduk. "Aku gagal satu angka."

"Oh." Jawab Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo merasa sahabatnya itu mengusap punggungnya. "Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghela napas kemudian kembali duduk dan menatap kertas ujiannya lagi. _Satu angka. _

"Aku bersumpah dia keluar untuk menemuiku." Gumam Kyungsoo menatap Professor yang berada di depanya dengan tangan membereskan barang-barang bersiap pergi.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah yang membuat Kyungsoo cemberut. "Professor Lee?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur ketika berada di ruangannya.

Baekhyun mengintip ke arah bawah dan menatap pekerjaan temannya itu.

"Well, kau membuat kesalahan di bagian ini." Kata Baekhyun saat ia menunjuk ke salah satu bagian dari soal tesnya. "Maksudku, efek mikroekonomi untuk harga minyak adal—"

Kyungsoo menembaknya dengan tatapan dan Baekhyun hanya tesenyum dengan malu-malu. "Sorry, _man_."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya ia gagal untuk test ini. Dia terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk belajar dan ia tetap tidak bisa menjadi baik untuk tes sesederhana ini.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan." Gumam Kyungsoo, menyabet kertasnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan. Ia terlalu marah dengan semuanya sekarang, dan dia tahu tak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah pagi yang sibuk dan hampir semua meja sudah penuh, tetapi Kyungsoo menemukan satu meja kosong di sudut ruangan. Mengeluarkan semua catatannya, Kyungsoo mengahabiskan waktu berikutnya dengan catatan pelajaran hingga benar-benar yakin bahwa ini sudah cukup untuk ujian lain yang sudah ia takuti.

Tiupan angin yang berhembus membuat Kyungsoo memegang kertas catatannya agar tidak berterbangan. Ia sangat bersusah payah hanya untuk mencatat pelajaran ke lembar-lembaran kertas ini, jadi ia tidak ingin kehilangan satupun dari mereka. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian lembaran itu mulai berterbangan karena angin yang berhembus kencang, dan Kyungsoo berdiri melihat jendela mana yang terbuka.

Setelah memastikan dia tidak akan kehilangan kertasnya, Kyungsoo berjalan sepanjang rak buku, untuk melihat jendela mana yang terbuka, dan malah ia melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tempat itulah angin berasal. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu itu, dan menyadari ia sedang berada di atap sekolah. Hal ini meninggalkan kebingungan yang luar biasa bagi Kyungsoo untuk sesaat, karena ia berani bersumpah bahwa perpustakaan berada di lantai 2. Tetapi Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki menjauh dan menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berada di atap kampus sebelumnya. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa setiap malam pesta gila-gilaan sering dilakukan di sini. Baekhyun pernah mengundangnya tetapi Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar datang.

Tetapi, semakin jauh Kyungsoo berjalan, walaupun ini tidak membantu, Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa ini seperti bukan kampusnya. Pohon dan bangunan departemen universitas tidak ada, dan hal ini tergantikan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tepi pembatas dan mengintip keadaan di bawahnya.

_Aku mungkin naik terlalu tinggi. _Pikir Kyungsoo setelah ia melihat mobil dan orang-orang yang terlihat seperti semut dari sudut pandangnya. Angin yang mengenai wajahnya terasa membelai lembut dan ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengan tepian, dan bertanya pada diri sendiri berapa lantai gedung ini?

_Ini sangat tinggi dari permukaan, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya melompat dari sini.. _

"Bunuh diri tidak memecahkan masalahmu."

Kyungsoo memutar kepala dan bertatapan muka dengan seorang Namja tinggi. Kyungsoo mecengkram dadanya yang serasa memukul keluar ketika ia mendengar suara Namja itu. Dia pikir sedang sendirian di sini. _Lalu bagaimana ia naik ke sini?_

"Aku.. aku tidak melakukan itu." kata Kyungsoo dan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa suaranya terdengar sedang membela diri. Ia menatap kembali ke arah Namja itu ketika teringat di mana ia melihat wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo melihat Namja itu menatap ke arah bawah seperti mempelajari daerah ini, kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat seperti akan melompat." Katanya dan Kyungsoo hanya berpikir tentang Namja itu. _Orang ini lagi. Seorang yang berasalah dari mimpiku. _

"Aku sarankan, jauh-jauhlah dari tepian ini." lanjutnya dan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang ia katakan, perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Lihatlah, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri." Kyungsoo berdebat kembali, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Dan, memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku melompat?"

Namja itu menyeringai. "Well, tidak terlalu." Namja itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia memakai baju abu-abu dan hitam. Dan ketika ia menyadari hal ini, Kyungsoo memutar pandangan. _Kenapa semuanya bewarna abu-abu, hitam, dan putih?_

"Ini hanya jika kau berencana bunuh diri." Lanjut Namja itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu di mimpimu."

_Jadi aku bermimpi… _Pikir Kyungsoo ketika ia melanjutkan menatap sekitar. Bangunan aneh yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Atap ini. dan juga.. Namja itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu dengan apa yang Namja ini katakan.

"Karena," Namja itu melongok ke jalanan di bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak mati di mimpimu. Hanya saja kau akan terbangun."

Kyungsoo tertawa tentang bagaimana Namja tinggi itu mengatakan hal ini. "Yeah, benar."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya denganya. Semua orang mati ketika tertidur. Jika ia mati di mimpinya maka tentu ia juga mati di dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo dan Namja itu balik menatapnya. Kyungsoo melihat Namja itu tersenyum seperti predator dan melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil, Kyungsoo mengamatinya dengan hati-hati, menilai senyuman Namja itu yang tidak asing.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Namja itu dan ketika Kyungsoo ingin menolak, Namja itu keburu mendorongnya tepat di dada dan manik Kyungsoo melebar ketika ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan akibat dorongan itu. Kyungsoo sempat melihat Namja itu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya dirinya jatuh dan berteriak, menguatkan diri untuk dampak 'jatuh'nya ketika ia merasa terbangun.

Kyungsoo tersentak, memandang sekeliling untuk melihat di mana dirinya dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada 'terkapar' di lantai bagian sudut belakang perpusatakaan. Semua murid di sekitarnya memandang dirinya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu untuk mereka seraya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

_Ini hanya mimpi. _Pikir Kyungsoo, bernapas susah payah ketika ia mengumpulkan 'kesadaran' dirinya dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. _Hanya mimpi._

Ia menempatkan tangannya di dada tepat di mana Namja itu mendorongnya, dan ia bertanya kenapa ini terlihat sangat nyata?

Angin berdesir ringan membelai kertas di atas mejanya dan ia segera berdiri kemudian memandang sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat pintu yang ia bersumpah melihatnya di sana. Ia tidak menemukan pintu itu tetapi ia menutup jendela di dekatnya. Membuang semua pikiran, Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Tentu saja di sini tidak ada pintu. Itu hanya mimpi. _

Melihat arlojinya, dan mata Kyungsoo melebar ketika menyadari bahwa ia tertidur selama 3 jam. Ia meringkasi semua kertas-kertasnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kemudian keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, _Kyungsoo berlari menuju kelas selanjutnya berharap pelajaran belum selesai. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan kelas apapun sekarang—singkatnya, ia harus menghadiri semua kelas saat ini.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dan mahasiswa lainnya berhampuran keluar dari ruang perkuliahan bersamaan ketika ia baru saja sampai dan ia berhenti dalam kegagalan—ia kehilangan kelas lagi. _Tidak. _

Baekhyun memutar pandangan dan berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang lututnya, berusaha mengatur napas.

"Hell! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membantunya berdiri. "Kau melewatkan ujian penting!"

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberi tahu sahabatnya bahwa ia berada di perpustakaan, bermimpi tentang bangunan pencangkar langit dan tidak ada suatu hal yang pada akhirnya ia jatuh.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

Kyungsoo memecahkan dua gelas dan satu piring malam ini ketika ia sedang bekerja. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bekerja dan membuatnya mendapatkan teriakan dari dua bossnya.

Tetapi dia tidak hanya lelah. Dia bingung. Dirinya tetap memikirkan mimpi itu dan kenapa terasa nyata? _Rasa jatuh itu… _Kyungsoo menempatkan tangannya tepat di dada di mana Namja itu mendorongnya. _Kenapa ia melakukan itu? _

Kyungsoo memasukkan kunci ke dalam hendle pintu dan membukanya. Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur dan ia mengecek arlojinya, melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Ia belum makan malam dan ia hanya mengambil sebungkus _crackers _di mejanya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat sekeliling ruangannya yang berantakan. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang berantakkan. Ia adalah yang paling rapi dari pada Baekhyun. Tetapi belakangan, dengan semua hal yang membingungkannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar membersihkan ruangan. Membuat catatan pada diri sendiri untuk membersihkan semua barangnya besok. Kyungsoo duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan membuka buku pelajarannya.

Mengunyah _crackers _ketika membuka buku pelajaran, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menyelesaikan pelajarannya—yang tertunda—malam ini.

_Hanya sampai bab 12_. Janji Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri, sudah menguap ketika baru saja ia memulai. Tetapi, baru sampai di bab 6, Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan bahwa kepalanya terkulai di atas tempat tidur dan pegangannya pada buku pelajaran mengendur.

Ia sedang berada di pantai, berjalan sepanjang garis pantai. Bertelanjang kaki dan berjalan sendirian, menutup mata seraya menghirup udara segar. Di depannya, air tampak biru dan menarik, Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dekat menyentuh air. Berharap air ini tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas untuknya sekedar merendam kaki.

Kyungsoo merendam jari-jari kakinya di dalam air laut dan mengernyit. _Aku tidak merasakan apapun. _Sebuah gemuruh dari kejauhan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan awan berwarna abu-abu yang suram.

_Aku berharap hujan tidak turun.. _

"Apakah kau berpikir untuk menenggelamkan diri juga?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Namja itu lagi.

_Kau. _

Namja itu memasang seringai yang tidak asing untuk Kyungsoo, ia juga melihat Namja itu memakai sepasang jeans dan kaos. Ia juga bertelanjang kaki sama seperti dirinya. Ketika namja itu berjalan mendekat, Kyungsoo melotot ke arahnya.

"Kejadian kecil di mana kau menarikku, kemudian mendorongku jatuh dari gedung, dan—"

Namja itu menginterupsi dengan sebuah tawa dan dengan anehnya Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya senang untuk mendengar tawa itu. "Aku tahu kau mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Kyungsoo serasa terkunci di pikirannya ketika ia berhenti.

_Aku ingat._

_Ini aneh, _pikir Kyungsoo. _Biasanya aku tidak mengingat mimpiku…_

Namja itu duduk di atas pasir dan menatap semua pemandangan dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Namja itu lakukan di sini bertepatan ketika lelaki itu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo ragu untuk beberapa saat, masih sedikit waspada pada Namja ini, tetapi ketika Namja itu mendongak dan tersenyum, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya duduk di sebelahnya.

Anehnya, kehadiran Namja ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Atau tidak. Ia tidak cukup mengerti apa-apaan ini, tetapi, merasakan sensasi takut dan nyaman bersebelahan bersama seseorang yang dengan beraninya mendorongnya jatuh dari gedung itu. Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan seperti itu. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk menghibur anak ini. Duduk di sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo menyatu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Namja di sampingnya yang sedang menggambar lingkaran di pasir. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di mimpiku?"

_Mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi._ Pikir Kyungsoo ketika Namja itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku selalu berada di sini." Katanya. "Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatku."

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Siapa namamu? Kau tidak pernah benar-benar memberi tahuku."

Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo seperti berpikir untuk sesaat kemudian ia menjawab. "Kai. Namaku Kai."

_Kai. Bukan nama yang biasa. _

Kyungsoo meregangkan kakinya. "Kenapa kau tetap menampakkan dirimu di sini, Kai?"

Kai meneruskan bermain dengan pasir di depannya. "Aku suka mimpimu."

_Mimpiku?_ Pikir Kyungsoo merasa aneh pasalnya ia sendiri tidak pernah menyukai mimpinya. Walaupun di sisi yang lain, ia lebih menikmati mimpinya sendirian. Kyungsoo selalu berpikir bahwa mimpinya membosankan.

"Aku tidak suka mimpiku." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian dan Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka duduk kembali dengan kebisuan dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan. Di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang yang bisa Kyungsoo ajak _hang out _dan merasa nyaman walaupun mereka dalam keadaan diam. Sebetulnya ia menyukai hal ini.

Kyungsoo mencuri pandangan ke arah Kai ketika Namja itu tidak melihatnya. Kai tinggi, lebih tinggi dari pada Kyungsoo beberapa senti dan memiliki rambut hitam yang berantakan. Atau berwarna coklat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya karena kadang-kadang ia berada di warna hitam dan putih dan terkadang berada di warna yang aneh.

Tetapi matanya, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menatap menulusuri manik Kai. _Semua yang ada pada dirinya menakjubkan. _

Kai menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengubah alur pandangan. Sedikit berdehem.

"Jadi, umm.." Kyungsoo memulai. "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi yang sama secara berulang-ulang."

"Tidak ada seorangpun." Jawab Kai, tetap menggambar di atas pasir. "Baiklah, hanya beberapa menit, tetapi mereka akan lupa dengan mimpinya."

_Benar. _Pikir Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu,"

Kai menatap ke arahnya.

"Jika tidak ada seorangpun yang terus menerus bermimpi hal yang sama, lalu kenapa aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu?"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya ke arah samping. "Apakah kau tidak mau bermimpi tentangku?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Terkejut dengan jawabannya ketika Namja itu menyeringai dan mengalihkan pandangan. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan menggelengkan kepala. _Dasar anak ini.. tidak bisa dipercaya. _

Tetapi, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memberikan jawaban dan ketika ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab ia hanya mengatupkan kembali.

_Lupakan ini. _Pikirnya. _Ini hanya mimpi, Kyungsoo. Mimpi tidak pernah masuk akal._

Pantai di depan mereka terlihat merah mudah sekarang dan Kyungsoo bertanya apakah memang ada hal seperti air merah muda? Dan pantainya… Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. _Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini ada di dekat kampus. _

_Tunggu.. _Kyungsoo mulai berpikir. Di dekat kampus tidak ada pantai. _Lalu bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Bukankah aku sedang belajar? _

Tiba-tiba, pantai mulai terlihat menjauh, begitu juga dengan pohon kelapa. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai dan melihat Namja itu juga ikut pergi menjauh ketika ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa, benda yang lebih lembut menggantikan pasir di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan terbangun kemudian ia melihat dirinya masih berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun masih terjaga dalam tidurnya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah bawah dan melihat buku pelajarannya terbuka pada bab 6. Melirik ke arah jam dan Kyungsoo menyadari ini hampir pukul 5 pagi dan menyingkirkan semua gambaran yang berada di otaknya. Pantai dengan air merah muda.. Langit kelabu.. _Kai.._

Mengusap kedua matanya, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melupakan semua tentang Namja itu dan memilih untuk kembali belajar.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Well special thanks to~! ****Purpleskies who is gave me a permission to translate this story****.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to ****Purpleskies.**

Yang pertama maaf untuk update lama, karena saya update sesuai dengan **review**.. :D jadi, seandainya review kurang memuaskan, tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk menunda update :) wkwkwk.. terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang membantu saya dalam mentrasnlate ff ini :D review tidak lebih dari tiga puluh, saya makin lama update wkwkwk..

Dan kemarin ada yang nanya tentang suatu hal, intinya nanti Kyungsoo dan Kai bisa bertemu di dunia nyata :)

**And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment.** kalian para readers, boleh merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review, tetapi, jangan pernah menyarankan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk me reupload story ini tanpa ijin..

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/387220/2/nocturna-suppressio-exo-kai-k yungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

This story belong to **Purpleskies**, and **I just translate **it.

**Please don't reupload this story!**

This is MY BELOVED KAISOO STORY LINE

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

**3**

**Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan.

Tapi apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gagal untuk menyadari bahwa tidak semua mimpi indah akan terjadi seperti apa yang mereka—mimpi itu—tampakkan.

**Foreword :**

"_Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"_

"_Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

_***Please always read **_**the special note from Me at the end of this story***

Kyungsoo mengingat dua hal penting selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Yang pertama, Baekhyun harus berada di dekat dirinya ketika belajar. Guncangan kecil yang ia dapatkan ketika berada di kelas ataupun perpustakaan cukup untuk membuatnya bangun dan tetap terjaga.

Dan yang kedua, kapan saja Kai selalu berada di dekatnya, itu berarti seratus persen ia sedang bermimpi. Dan yang terakhir, hal ini adalah apa yang dia tahu untuk sementara.

Kyungsoo selalu bermimpi tentang Kai. Dia tidak pernah ragu, di manapun ia berada pasti ia melihat Kai. Kai selalu muncul setiap malam, setiap hari, bahkan setiap kali Kyungsoo berhasil untuk terlelap—walaupun—sebentar. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kai di mimpinya.

Dan, ketika ia bertemu dengan Kai, tidak akan pernah berada di tempat yang sama. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya. Terkadang mereka sedang berjalan di jalanan yang ramai dengan rintik air hujan. Terkadang mereka berada di kampus sekedar duduk di sebuah bangku atau Kai yang berjalan di sebelahnya ketika ia melewati aula, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia memimpikan sekolah juga. Terkadang mereka juga berjalan di tempat yang aneh dengan berhiaskan langit kelabu. Di waktu yang lain mereka berada di sebuah pantai. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan tempat yang dirasa familiar untuknya. Mereka selalu berada di sebuah tempat. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu di mana itu, yang jelas, pasti selalu dalam keadaan hujan.

Semua terasa ganjil ketika ia bermimpi, dan seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa. _Ini hanyalah mimpi_. Kata Kyungsoo terus menerus mengingatkan dirinya. _Tapi, mimpi memang seharusnya aneh_. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana hitam dan putih mimpinya, atau di mimpi yang lain, justru penuh dengan warna. Ini semua membuat Kyungsoo bingung, tetapi ia berusaha membiasakan diri untuk mengacuhkan mimpi ini dan justru menikmati sebuah 'pelarian' kecil dari kehidupan nyatanya.

Dan hal ini selalu bersama lelaki itu. Kai telah membawa Kyungsoo selalu bersamanya. Kai berjalan di sampingnya. Dan dia selalu berada di sana. Terkadang Kai muncul sedikit terlambat dan mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari belakang, hal ini membuat Kyungsoo jengkel awalnya. Terkadang ia juga datang lebih cepat, hanya dengan duduk-duduk seperti ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo untuk datang.

Terkadang mereka terlibat pembicaraan, dan terkadang juga tidak. Ketika mereka berbicara itupun Kai yang menanyakan sesuatu seperti siapa namanya dan berapa umur Kyungsoo. Atau terkadang ia bertanya kenapa ia memiliki mata yang besar. Kyungsoo menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, bahkan ketika ia ditanyai tentang suatu pertanyaan yang sarkastik, seperti pertanyaan Kai yang menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo terlalu pendek di tengah-tengah umurnya sekarang?

Tetapi, ketika Kyungsoo bertanya sesuatu, Kai pasti akan mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ia merasa frustasi sendiri karenanya. Kai seperti kotak misteri berjalan dan Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui isinya. Tapi, ketika ia bertanya Kai hanya tersenyum, menyeringai, atau bahkan hanya mengendikan bahu—kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan. Dan Kyungsoo telah menyerah untuk menemukan jalan keluar agar Kai mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Dia adalah mimpi. Dan seharusnya dia tidak masuk akal juga. _

Tapi, sekali lagi. Tidak peduli berapa kali Kyungsoo menemukan kehadiran Kai itu pasti selalu misterius dan menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo—terkadang—menemukan dirinya melewati mimpi yang aneh ini dengan Kai justru membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ini hanyalah satu-satunya waktu di mana ia bisa berbicara kepada seseorang tanpa menyangkut pautkan tugas, orangtua, ataupun pekerjaan di dalam pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur."

Kata Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang sarapan dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo tersedak nasinya sendiri.

"Itulah yang aku lakukan setiap kali." Kata Kyungsoo seraya menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi. Itu hanya membuatku _stress_."

Ini benar. Meskipun Kyungsoo suka 'melarikan' dirinya ke dalam mimpi, tidur di waktu yang aneh dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di ranjang selalu meninggalkan sakit kepala.

Dan jangan lupa menyebutkan bagaimana Kai selalu muncul di mimpinya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa tidur membuatmu _stress_?"

Kyungsoo mengambil makanan sebelum menjawabnya. "Itu, karena Ka—"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentikan ucapanya karena tersadar bagaimana mengatakan pada Baekhyun dan bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan menanggapi nantinya.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Kyungsoo.

_Itu karena Kai. _Kyungsoo hampir saja kelepasan. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Baekhyun. Teman sekamarnya itu hanya akan mengatainya gila, berbicara tentang seseorang yang hanya bisa ia lihat di mimpi.

Kelas mereka pagi ini tidak mencakup materi, tetapi tugas yang ditulis harus selesai ketika kelas berakhir. Kyungsoo suka waktu seperti ini ketika ia bisa beristirahat sebentar sekedar duduk dan mencorat-coret kertasnya hingga ia merasakan seseorang mengambil tempat persis di sampingnya. Ia mendongak dan mengkerutkan dahi ia bisa melihat itu adalah Kai.

"Aku tertidur lagi?"

Kai tersenyum geli kepadanya. "Kau lebih baik seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mendesah seraya melanjutkan menulis tugasnya meskipun ia tahu mungkin sekarang ia sedang mendengkur—karena tertidur.

Kai mengambil buku yang berada di sebelahnya dan membolak-balik dengan santai kemudian menjalarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Jadi ini namanya tempat perkuliahan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih tetap menulis tugasnya.

"Hey, aku sangat senang jika bisa kembali bersekolah."

Kyungsoo berhenti menulis ketika mendengarkan perkataan Kai dan menatap ke arahnya. "Kembali? Lalu kenapa kau keluar atau semacamnya?"

Tetapi Kai tidak menjawab dan malah kembali membolak-balik halaman buku. _Benar. _Pikir Kyungsoo sedih. _Mengacuhkan pertanyaanku. _

Kyungsoo kembali menulis tugasnya ketika Kai bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pelajari?"

"Statistik bisnis." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kedengaran seperti hal yang membosankan."

"Ya. Memang."

"Kenapa kau mempelajari hal itu?"

Kyungsoo menaruh penanya di atas meja dan menatap Kai. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini jika mimpiku membuatmu bosan?"

Kai menyender dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Mimpimu boleh membosankan. Tetapi, kau tidak."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, terkejut. Dia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya menarik. Sepanjang hidupnya sudah jelas membosankan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah berpikir seseorang seperti Kai bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Tunggu," kata Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kembali jawaban Kai yang berbeda. "Kau bilang apa yang aku lakukan—bahkan mimpiku—membosankan? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya sebagai alasan kau menyukai mimpiku?"

Kai mengangkat bahu acuh, dan Kyungsoo cemberut. "Kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo dapat menemukan dirinya menatap ke arah mata lelaki itu mengkerut membentuk sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Terlihat sempurna dengan giginya yang putih. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, merasa kesal karena ia akan terganggu dengan senyum ini.

Kyungsoo melihat beberapa mahasiswa datang ke arahnya dan Kai, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengambil tas yang berada di samping Kai. Tangan mahasiswa itu melewati badan Kai, seperti lelaki di sebelahnya itu hanya terbuat dari udara.

"Si—siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Kyungsoo dan ia tahu bagaimana kasar suara dan pertanyaannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegah ini. Ia tahu seberapa aneh mimpinya tetapi melihat hal seperti ini malah menambah keanehan di mimpinya.

Kai terkekeh ketika mengetukkan jarinya di meja. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu sekarang, karena sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun. Umm.. mungkin nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya balik, merasa geli. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin aku akan bermimpi tentangmu nantinya?"

Kai hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan lelaki satunya membalas dengan memutar bola mata berpikir betapa sombongnya anak ini kadang-kadang dan ia merasakan tempat duduknya mulai bergoncang. Merasakan tarikan yang sering ia rasakan dari dunia nyata membangunkannya dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang sedang memegang tisu.

"Air liur." Baekhyun hanya berkata dan Kyungsoo segera mengambil tisu, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh Baekhyun sesaat sebelum mereka keluar ruangan.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO **

* * *

"Aku minta maaf dia menelponmu untuk melakukan ini. Aku tahu betapa sibuknya dirimu."

Kyungsoo mengambil tas yang dibawa Ibunya kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak melakukan hal yang penting."

Kyungsoo mencoba tidak memikirkan bahwa ia sudah terlambat untuk bekerja ketika ia dan Ibunya menyebrang jalan. Ayah Kyungsoo menelpon tadi ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju toko roti tempatnya bekerja, menyuruh untuk menjemput Ibunya dan mengantar ke halte bis terdekat. Ayah Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Ibunya, namun malah sebaliknya. Tetapi Kyungsoo berharap Ayahnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana ia mendengar Ayahnya seperti berjuang untuk bicara dan suaranya terdengar parau. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa, Ayahnya hanya menjawab ia sedang sakit tenggorokan.

Kyungsoo memindahkan kantong bahan makanan ke tangan yang satunya ketika Ibunya menatap ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan belakangan ini? Kenapa kau jarang sekali pulang ke rumah?"

Ia mencoba tidak membiarkan Ibunya kecewa kepadanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terlalu banyak tugas dan aku harus menyelesaikannya. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mendengar Ibunya menghela napas.

"Rumah terasa kosong tanpamu. Terutama di dapur."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Aku janji."

Ia bisa melihat Ibunya tersenyum dan itu membuat hatinya ringan. Ia senang Ibunya tersenyum seperti ini dan ia mengingat bagaimana ia melihat senyuman itu. Tetapi sekarang—

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau pergi untuk kuliah."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mata. _Kita mulai lagi membahas ini. _

"Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyukai pelajaran, tatapi semuanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dan uang."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Ibunya terus berbicara sepanjang jalan. Ia melihat ke arah toko yang dilewati dan juga tong sampah di gang kecil. Apa saja, asalkan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk tidak membantah. Mereka sudah membicarakan masalah ini berkali-kali, dan ia tidak benar-benar ingin beradu argumentasi dengan Ibunya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak sekarang. Tidak di toko roti kecil itu."

Kyungsoo menguatkan kaitan jari-jari di kantung belanja Ibunya. Terkadang ia berpikir Ibunya benar juga. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih bagus sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa membantu banyak hal untuk keluarganya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki—dan juga satu-satunya. Dan seharusnya ia cukup dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab memahami hal ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Tapi, Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Ayahmu."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencengkram kantung belanjaan hingga kukunya menembus kulit saking kuatnya ia mencengkram. Dia ingin sekali bertanya apa yang salah dengan ayahnya. Beliau adalah seorang yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab. Kyungsoo ingin sepeti Ayahnya. Dia ingin Ibunya tahu bahwa orang yang dinikahinya tetap sama dan tidak berubah, tetapi sebelum ia berkata demikian, Kyungsoo sudah melihat halte bis dan ini seperti pertanda bahwa ia tidak boleh melanjutkan pembicaraan ini menjadi sebuah perdebatan.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Ibunya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini aku melakukannya dengan baik, dan ini sudah terlambat jika aku keluar."

Ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia hampir tidak melakukannya dengan baik. Tetapi Ibunya tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini.

Ibunya membalas dengan kembali tersenyum sedih dan mengambil kantung belanja dari anaknya. "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo melihat bis yang ditumpangi ibunya pergi menjauh dan kini ia mengambil bis dengan tujuan tempat kerjanya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat tidak beraturan dan berusaha menstabilkan seraya menyamankan duduknya. Tetapi, percakapan mereka tadi masih berkelebat dipikirannya.

Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tidak pernah menerima keputusannya untuk berkuliah, dan Kyungsoo sudah lama melupakan seberapa benci kedua orang tuanya terhadap pilihan yang ia ambil. Tetapi, terkadang ia menginginkan sedikit pengakuan atas apa yang ia raih.

Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak terlalu terlambat, kemudian ia bergegas masuk ke toko roti, tetapi nyatanya ia memang terlambat. Sesaat kemudian ketika ia memasuki dapur untuk bersiap mencuci tumpukan piring, Bossnya 'sedikit' mendorongnya ke samping.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku terlambat—" Kyungsoo memulai tetapi Bossnya dengan cepat memotong.

"Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf juga. Tetapi, kita tidak membutuhkanmu lagi di sini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya. "Apa?"

Dia hanya tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

Tetapi Bossnya hanya menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar membantu. Tetapi jujur saja, ini bukanlah sebuah toko roti yang besar. Kita tidak benar-benar membutuhkan banyak orang di sini."

Kyungsoo tetap menatapnya, tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. "Tapi, pasti kau membutuhkan tukang pencuci piring? Walaupun hanya ini ak—"

Bossnya menggelengkan kepala dan Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk memohon. "Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Pekerjaku bisa mencuci sendiri setelah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"Sir—"

"Ini cek gajimu yang terakhir." Kyungsoo dapat melihat di tangan bossnya ada amlop, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin repot untuk mengira-ngira bahkan menghitung berapa banyak uang di dalamnya. Bossnya tidak menatap Kyungsoo lagi setelah mengantarkan mantan pegawainya itu keluar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, nak."

_Nak? _Pikir Kyungsoo dengan enggan ketika menaiki bis yang mengantarnya kembali ke _dorm_. Apakah ini yang orang lihat dalam dirinya?

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memikirkannya ketika merasakan matanya memanas menimbulkan aliran air mata kecil di pipinya, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyekanya. Dia terlalu lelah dan frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi. Dan hari ini bukan yang pertama. Setiap hari di dalam hidupnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin beristirahat. Istirahat dari usahanya menjaga semua hal berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu dan membukannya, kemudian melangkah masuk. Ia lega tidak melihat Baekhyun ada di sini. _Bagus. _Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun ketika teman sekamarnya itu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya enggan menceritakan hal semacam ini.

Ia menaruh ranselnya di meja belajar dan melihat banyak buku pelajaran menumpuk di sisi lain meja. Dia ingat _test_ yang akan ia jalani minggu ini dan ia butuh belajar. Sejumlah tugas yang harus ia tuntaskan di tengah-tengah rasa frustasinya ia harus menyelesaikan hal semacam itu. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk menyingkirkan semua buku pelajaran.

_Kenapa aku? _Kyungsoo memposisikan kepalanya bertelungkup di kasur dan mengubur wajahnya dengan bantal. _Kenapa aku?_

Kyungsoo menangis di sela-sela usahanya untuk tidur, berharap hal ini bisa pergi ke esokan harinya.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO **

* * *

Mencengkram papannya kuat. Kyungsoo melihat ombak laut yang berada jauh datang ke arahnya. Ombak yang besar dan ia—hanya—duduk di sana dengan pikiran bertanya berapa lama ombak itu akan datang dan menggulungnya hidup-hidup.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di suatu tempat dengan warna langit abu-abu suram. Pakaian yang digunakan telah basah, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Semua perhatiannya tertuju pada ombak besar dan sejauh mana ombak itu mampu menenggelamkannya. _Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. _

Suara air yang menghantam papannya membuat Kyungsoo menengok ke arah samping dan ia melihat Kai mendayung sebuah perahu kecil di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat hitam dan putih lagi, dengan ditambah kerutan di air wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo mengubah alur pandangan, tidak berniat membuka percakapan dengannya sekarang ini.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Kai, mengeraskan suarannya berusaha mengalahkan suara petir yang sangat gaduh di langit sana.

Kyungsoo mengunci tatapannya pada ombak yang besar dari kejauhan. "Kenapa kau mengasumsikan sesuatu—telah atau mungkin—sedang terjadi?"

Kai tidak menjawabnya. Kyungsoo berharap jika Kai tahu apa yang ia lalui hari ini. Kehilangan pekerjaan. Mendengar betapa kecewa Ibunya pada dirinya. Tetapi ketika ombak semakin membesar, ia melupakan semua yang di ada dipikirannya. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada ombak yang akan menenggelamkannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali." Teriak Kai tetapi Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya, ia masih sibuk mengira-ngira bagaimana jika ia tenggelam dan lenyap untuk selamanya. Apakah orang-orang akan menemukannya? Akankah orangtuanya peduli? Mungkinkah Baekhyun merindukannya?

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan mati!" Kata Kai yang berada di sampingnya setelah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan lelaki bermata bulat itu.

Tetapi, tentu saja ia tidak percaya dengannya, ia sudah cukup jauh tertarik tentang pikiran 'tenggelam' dan tidak akan pernah mampu untuk bangun lagi dan merasa bahwa itu sia-sia.

"Mungkin aku akan mati saat ini." katanya pada Kai yang sedang memegang samping perahu kecilnya.

"Tidak akan!" Balas Kai. "Kau hanya akan bangun dan berjibaku dengan hal-hal sial yang akan kau lewati lagi!"

Bayangan ketika Kai mendorongnya jatuh dari gedung yang tinggi membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Teringat ketika ia bangun dan berpikir bahwa Kai memang benar. Dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bangun sekarang.

Manik Kai penuh perhatian ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Mengambil sekilas tatapan pada ombak, ia memastikan bahwa sebetulnya mereka masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk kembali. Ketika Kyungsoo berusaha menjangkau perahu kecil, Kai mengambil uluran tangannya dan menarik ke samping dirinya, membantunya naik ke kapal ketika Kyungsoo merangkak naik ke perahu kecilnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya di belakang Kai ketika lelaki itu mulai mendayung menuju daratan.

Mereka berdiri di tepi pantai, melihat ombak besar menghantam pantai. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan Kyungsoo merasa santai, menikmati pemandangan yang damai. Kai mulai bewarna lagi—tidak hitam dan putih—begitu juga dengan tempat di sekelilingnya. Mulai bewarna.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati di mimpiku sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian. Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini ketika Kai mulai mengingatkan arti mati di dalam mimpi padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bangun dan meninggalkanku." Jawab Kai kemudian dan Kyungsoo menatapnya, mencoba menelusuri manik Kai untuk memastikan ada sebuah gurauan di sana. Bisanya ia hanya bercanda, tetapi dengan cara menatapnya—yang seperti itu—Kyungsoo yakin, Kai serius kali ini. "Aku akan merasa sedikit kesepian di sini."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ketika merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Kai menginginkan dirinya tetap berada di sini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meminta Kyungsoo tetap tinggal. Di pesta ataupun group projeknya, Kyungsoo akan selalu meninggalkan suatu tempat ketika ia merasa bosan. Tidak masalah baginya jika tidak ada seorangpun yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi, mendengar hal ini dari seseorang untuk yang pertama kali membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia menginginkan seseorang untuk mengatakan hal itu.

_Dan Kai.. _Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya lagi yang sedang menatap jauh ke lautan lepas. Kai tahu jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Tidak semua orang memperhatikan atau mengerti dengan suasana hati Kyungsoo, tetapi Kai tahu, Kai mengerti. Selama mereka menghabiskan waktu di mimpi Kyungsoo, secara perlahan Kai mulai belajar memahaminya.

Berpikir tentang hal ini membuat Kyungsoo mengingat suatu pertanyaan terdahulu.

"Kau berhutang jawaban padaku." Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Kai, dan lelaki itu mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatnya." Kata Kai.

"Aku memang mengingatnya." Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum padanya. "Jadi sebenarnya, kau itu apa?"

"Baiklah," kata Kai memulai. "Aku adalah _dream walker_."

Kyungsoo memberikan mata bulatnya di depan Kai. "_Dream walker_?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya, Aku adalah seorang _Dream walker_."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Kai dengan waktu yang lama sebelum menertawainya.

"Apa?"

"Seorang _Dream walker_." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian merasa bahwa nama itu terdengar konyol.

Kai mengkerutkan dahi pada Kyungsoo. "Hey! Aku serius!"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, Baiklah. Kau adalah seorang _Dream walker_. Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Kai ketika kerutan di dahi lelaki itu sudah menghilang dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jadi apa itu? _Dream walker_?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka mulai berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

"Seorang _Dream walker _itu, berjalan di mimpi orang-orang." Kata Kai padanya, dan Kyungsoo tertawa karena mendengar kata itu keluar dengan nyata.

"Okay, lalu kenapa di mimpiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena," Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. "Kau menarik."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tertawa. _Aku menarik_. Kalimat itu seperti bualan terbesar yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar karena dia tahu itu tidak benar. Tidak ada seoarangpun yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya, dan ia kembali menatap Kai yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, jajaran gigi lelaki itu terlihat sempurna dengan bibirnya yang penuh.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ketika mereka mulai melangkah lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu." Kata Kyungsoo pada Kai tanpa menatap mata lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo menendang kulit kerang yang berserakan di pasir pantai. "Jadi, apakah kau terbuat dari udara?"

Kai menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya ada untukmu, jadi secara alami orang-orang yang berada di mimpimu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku."

Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengerti secara detail, tetapi ia mengabaikannya ketika mereka berpindah. "Jadi apa yang dilakukan _dream walker,_ selain.. umm kau tahu, berjalan di mimpi?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Kai.

"Kau bisa pergi ke mana saja?"

"Ya. Tetapi ke mana saja yang kau mau."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, bingung.

"Ini adalah mimpimu." Jelas Kai. "Aku adalah _Dream Walker_mu. Aku hanya bisa memberi tahu mimpimu tempat-tempat yang ingin kau datangi."

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang hal ini.

"Seperti sekarang," Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan pemilik tangan itu membiarkannya. "Aku bisa memberi tahumu, bahwa kau selalu ingin pergi ke Paris."

Dan hanya dengan hal itu, Kyungsoo melihat pasir serta pantai mulai menjauh dan tergantikan dengan tiang lampu dan langit malam yang indah. Pandangan Kyungsoo mengitari sekitarnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sekeliling, dan ketika ia berputar, ia melihat Menara Eiffel berada persis di belakangnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menyadari hal paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, sebuah tempat yang selalu ia mimpikan. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin pergi ke tempat ini.

"Atau.. China." Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Kai dan melupakan sejenak tentang pikirannya ketika Kai mulai menggenggam tangannya dan sekali lagi semuanya mulai menjauh. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk Menara Eiffel ketika semuannya berganti dengan Tembok Besar China. Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dengan rasa kagum, pertanda ia hanya pernah melihat hal ini di buku atau lukisan saja.

"Atau, Tokyo." Lanjut Kai di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo—sekali lagi—mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kai ketika semuanya mulai menjauh lagi, sesaat kemudian mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah jalanan yang ramai. Suasana malam hari dan manik Kyungsoo melebar ketika ia menyadari mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah Shibuya dengan gemerlap sinar lampu. Ini terlalu ramai meskipun tetap terlihat indah dan ia berjalan memutar dengan pandangan menatap ke segala arah. Ini terlihat sangat nyata bahkan ketika ia merasa orang-orang bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo berhenti ketika ia menatap Kai, takut tersesat di sebuah kota asing ketika mereka berada di sana, saling menggenggam tangan—sekali lagi—ketika semua pemandangan menjauh dan mereka kembali ke tempat semula—pantai dengan langit kelabu dan pohon kelapa.

Memakan beberapa waktu untuk Kyungsoo memahami apa yang telah ia lalui. Dia baru saja pergi ke Paris dan ke semua tempat yang ia sendiri tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mengunjunginya di dunia nyata dan kembali ke tempat semula hanya dengan beberapa saat dan dia serasa mengigau. Kyungsoo tahu ini masih tetap berada di bagian mimpinya dan semua terasa aneh tetapi juga berbeda.

Kyungsoo sadar ia masih menggenggam tangan Kai dengan kuat. Ia mendongak menatap lelaki tinggi di sampingnya yang sedang menatap genggaman tangannya yang menguat dan dengan enggan Kyungsoo melepaskannya.

"Tadi itu," Kata Kyungsoo memulai, berharap Kai tidak menyadari bagaimana suaranya gemetar karena gembira dari jarak dekat. "Tadi itu mengagumkan."

Kai tersenyum ke arahnya. "Itu semua kau yang melakukan. Aku hanya membantu dengan ini."

Kyungsoo akhirnya paham kenapa mimpinya terasa sangat berbeda. Ini karena dia yang mengontrolnya.

"A—aku yang melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, kau bisa pergi ke mana saja kau mau." Jelas Kai. "Yang aku bisa hanya membawamu ke tempat yang kau mau."

"Seorang _Dream Walker_." Kyungsoo berbisik dan Kai menyeringai.

"Apakah ini masih terdengar konyol menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, mendapati Kai cemberut ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Seorang _Dream Walker _untukmu terdengar keren."

Kai tersenyum mendengar hal ini dan Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Jadi, bisakah kita kembali ke Paris?" Tanyanya lebih semangat sekarang dengan pikiran kembali melihat Menara Eiffel atau mungkin lebih.

"Lain kali." Kata Kai untuknya dan air wajah Kyungsoo langsung berbalik kecewa.

"Lain kali." Ulang Kyungsoo, merasa berkecil hati lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi Kai langsung menyentuh dagunya untuk mendongak. Merasa kaget dengan hal ini, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tarikan dan sesaat kemudian ia mendongak dengan manik melebar hanya karena melihat sepasang mata Kai—mata yang indah—dari dekat dan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan perasaan seperti tertarik ke dalam sepasang mata Kai.

"Lain waktu." Kata Kai lagi, bibirnya terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana lain waktu. Baekhyun akan membangunkanmu sebentar lagi."

_Baekhyun? _Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika ia merasakan tanah berguncang dan ia menatap ke arah Kai lagi. Kai berdiri menjauh darinya dengan menyeringai, dan ketika ia bertanya apa maksud seringai itu, suara Baekhyun sudah memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata ketika ia merasakan sinar yang terlalu terang memenuhi pandangannya dan ia merasakan kasur di bawahnya. Mencoba membangunkan dirinya, Kyungsoo mengusap mata dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di samping ranjang, dengan satu tangan mengguncang bahunya—masih berusaha membangunkan.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Ibumu menelpon." Baekhyun memegang ponselnya, satu-satunya hal yang ia pakai di dalam keadaan darurat dan ia mengambil benda itu dari Baekhyun. "Ayahmu.."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang memikirkan apakah sebaiknya ia memberi tahunya atau tidak.

"Baekhyun, ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi, dan Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Well special thanks to~! Purpleskies who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to ****Purpleskies.**

Saya minta maaf karena update lama.. karena saya update sesuai **review**.. ini part panjangnya bukan main.. jadi kalau buat part ini **review tidak lebih dari 30 jadi saya akan mengupdate next chapter semakin lama**, karena ini part panjang jadi saya mohon apresiasinya.. terimakasih.. dan untuk yang kedua, kemarin saya update special note dari author 4MinBoyFriend yang mengarang ff "Who Are You Again?" saya minta maaf karena saya menaruh beberapa kesalahan di sana, karena jujur saya mentranslate special note itu ketika malam hari setelah saya pulang dari rutinitas sekolah. Sekilas info buat NS—Nocturna Suppressio—ini, ada 16 chapter. Wkwkwk. salah satu scene ceritanya mirip kaya kartun spongebob ya? hehehe yg dia bangun terus main2 ke mimpi2ny sandy dll itu loo.. hehehehe—abaikan :D

**And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment.** Kalian para readers, boleh merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review, tetapi, jangan pernah menyarankan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk me reupload story ini tanpa ijin..

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/387220/3/nocturna-suppressio-exo-kai-k yungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story belong to Purpleskies, and I just translate it.**

**Please don't reupload this story!**

**This is MY BELOVED KAISOO STORY LINE**

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

**4**

—**Almost Warning Cause 'Something' Inside****—**

* * *

Summary :

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan.

Tapi apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gagal untuk menyadari bahwa tidak semua mimpi indah akan terjadi seperti apa yang mereka—mimpi itu—tampakkan.

Foreword :

"_Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"_

"_Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO **

* * *

**_*Please read _the special note from Me at the end of this story***

Kecelakaan kecil mobil. Itulah apa yang telah terjadi.

Ayah Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur di belakang kemudi ketika beliau sedang di jalan untuk menjemput ibu Kyungsoo dari toko sayur-sayuran. Untungnya, beliau bisa mengendalikan mobil agar tidak menabrak mobil lain, dan membanting setir menuju sisi jalanan yang kosong, lalu menabrak sebuah tiang lampu. Beliau baik-baik saja terlepas dari lengannya yang patah dan beberapa luka dan goresan. Kyungsoo telah melewati dua hari dari kelasnya hanya untuk membantu ibunya merawat sang ayah di rumah sakit.

Itu menjelaskan kenapa ayahnya lalu tidak menjemput ibu Kyungsoo dan kenapa suaranya sedikit serak saat beliau menelepon Kyungsoo hari itu. Kyungsoo pikir kecelakaan itu bisa membuat ibunya sedikit bersimpati. Tapi semua yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit hanyalah berdebat dan bertengkar, ibunya menyebut ayahnya bodoh di depan beliau dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk di sana lalu mengabaikan teriakan itu.

Pada hari ketiga, Kyungsoo merasa sudah cukup untuk berada di tengah pertengkaran, dan ia keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan agar ia bisa membantu tagihan rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli pekerjaan apa yang harus ia lakukan, selama ia bisa mendapat bayaran dan sebelum hari berakhir, ia menemukan toko buku kecil tua yang sedang membutuhkan pembantu. Bayarannya tidak begitu banyak tapi Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan putus asa.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya ada di sebuah padang rumput, mendongak pada langit yang keabuan. Awan yang terlihat berat membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan ia harus cepat menemukan naungan. Tapi ia menyukai di mana ia sekarang, tempat tidak ada siapapun yang berteriak dan tidak ada yang berbicara tentang tagihan dan obat. Ia sendirian dalam kesunyian, hanya itulah yang ia inginkan.

Sebuah wajah mengisi pandangannya dan Kyungsoo memundurkan ke belakang karena kaget dan ia memberengut seiring kekehan Kai terdengar. Sudah lama sejak Kyungsoo melihat lelaki tinggi dengan senyum sempurna dan kulit gelap ini, dan Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai karena telah menakutinya sambil Kai duduk dengan kaki menyilang di tempat kosong sebelahnya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo merindukannya.

Mereka duduk di sana, memandang pada awan seiring sebuah kilatan muncul, lalu berangsur pergi.

"Mimpimu jadi bisa diperkirakan." Kai berkata padanya. "Langit yang mendung… Gemuruh di kejauhan… Hujan…"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil ia menatap ke tanah. "Sudah kubilang aku membosankan."

Mereka duduk di sana dalam diam lagi, diam yang anehnya Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, ketika Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tangan itu melingkari lututnya. Kyungsoo, terkejut, mendongak ke arah Kai ketika lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Ayo." Kai menarik Kyungsoo agar ia berdiri dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tempat yang ingin kau datangi waktu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Kai terakhir kali mereka bertemu tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Di mana—"

"Kita pergi ke Paris."

Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan dirinya seiring rumput tempat ia berdiri mulai berangsur pergi. Langit mendung yang ia pandangi awal tadi mulai berputar dan bercampur dengan warna ungu dan biru yang damai. Mereka tidak bergerak se-inci pun tapi semuanya telah bergeser, Kyungsoo merasa mereka hanya berjalan ke arah sesuatu. Bagaimanapun ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimilikinya begitu kaki mereka menapaki tanah.

Seiring putarannya berhenti, Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia menahan napas ketika menyadari dirinya tengah menatap ke arah Menara Eiffel dengan cahaya di sekeliling Kyungsoo, di bawah matahari terbenam yang indah.

"Oke, jadi pintu masuknya lewat sini—"

Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu menarik Kai melewati jalan ke bangunan yang sangat besar itu. Terakhir kali mereka ke sini, Kai membuatnya menghilang begitu cepat dan Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan Kai melakukan itu lagi. Terkikih seperti anak kecil, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kai seiring mereka berjalan ke lift. Ia telah membaca banyak sekali buku dan melihat banyak sekali gambar untuk tahu jalanan di sini, berapa lantai bangunan ini, dan ia mendengar Kai tertawa di belakangnya seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo, kita memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia ini."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak, kita tidak bisa pelan-pelan. Aku bisa bangun kapan saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo menekan tombol yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai paling atas dan mengamati dengan diam sambil senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia menatap pemandangan indah Paris yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku di sini." Kyungsoo bernapas, memandang pada semuanya. "Ini semua indah."

Kai mengangguk. "Tunggu sampai kau berada di atas."

Mereka tiba-tiba mencapainya setelah beberapa detik—Kyungsoo heran kenapa di mimpinya waktu tetap terasa sama tapi ia melupakan semua itu saat mereka sampai—dan Kai telah berpegangan pada Kyungsoo sekarang saat ia melihat pemandangan di bawah.

Selalu ada sesuatu tentang Menara Eiffel yang menyita perhatian Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu karena strukturnya dan bagaimana semuanya telah dibangun. Atau mungkin tentang sejarah di belakangnya. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu ingin melihat ini dengan matanya sendiri dan sekarang karena ia di sini, semua yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdiri dan menerima semuanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk lompat lagi, kan?" Kai bertanya dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Apa aku terlihat seperti aku ingin bangun sekarang juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan ia melihat Kai tampak lega.

Kyungsoo merasa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia pada saat itu. Untuk bisa melihat semua ini, untuk bisa mengunjungi satu tempat yang lama ia impikan. Yah, ia pikir, inilah mimpi. Tapi ini semua masih terasa sangat nyata dan bagaimanapun juga ia menikmatinya. Ia lebih baik seperti ini daripada menghadapi kenyataan aslinya.

"Aku harap aku bisa memfotonya." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku harap saat aku bangun, semua ini dapat menjadi nyata."

Kai hanya berdiri terdiam di sisinya, membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menikmati pemandangan.

Saat langit sudah berganti jadi gelap, bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam, Kai menyentuh Kyungsoo dari sebelahnya, berkata padanya mereka harus pergi.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak merasa aku sudah bangun."

Kai tertawa kecil. "Kita bisa datang lain waktu. Aku sedang berpikir untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat di mana kita bisa bersenang-senang."

Kyungsoo menaikkan matanya pada Kai. "Di mana?"

Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan seringai misterius dan memegang tangannya sekali lagi seiring ia membawa Kyungsoo ke lift.

"Kai, kau mau membawaku ke mana—"

"Ikut aku saja." Kai berkata seraya mereka memasuki lift. Memencet tombol lantai paling bawah, Kyungsoo menunggu dengan penuh minat untuk mereka sampai di sana. Tapi saat pintu terbuka, bukan lantai bawah Eiffel Tower yang dilihatnya, tapi tempat indah yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian mahal dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Di mana…" Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan tidak percaya. Lantai yang berkarpet, mebel yang kelihatan mewah, lukisan besar dan tempat lilin yang luar biasa… Kyungsoo heran di mana mereka berada.

"Kai, kita di mana—" Kyungsoo terdiam saat matanya terarah ke Kai. Pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan lenyap, dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersyukur Kai terlihat berwarna. Lelaki di depannya telah memakai setelan hitam, sepatunya mengkilap, dan rambutnya bergaya sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Kai seperti ini dan ia tanpa malu menyapu pandangannya turun menelusuri tubuh Kai, melihat bagaimana tampaknya ia.

"Kau terlihat sangat bagus juga." Kai memberinya seringai seperti biasa dan Kyungsoo memandang dirinya sendiri dan apa yang ia kenakan. Ia memakai setelan rapi yang ketat dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya pada Kai apa yang terjadi saat ia merasakan tangan Kai mengelilingi bahunya sembari membawanya ke dalam.

Mereka ada di suatu istana yang Kyungsoo rasa sebelum ini ia telah melihatnya tapi ia tak dapat benar-benar yakin di mana. Wanita-wanita memakai gaun panjang berkilau dan para pria memakai setelan. Kyungsoo berjalan terhuyung dengan Kai di sisinya dan mereka berjalan cepat melewati keramaian.

Lukisan di dinding menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan ia terhenti.

"Kyungsoo—" Kai merengek di sebelahnya tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya karena ia memikirkan lukisan ini. Tempat ini… Ia telah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan matanya berpindah ke tanda yang ada di sebelah lukisan itu.

"Monte… Monte Carlo…" Kyungsoo mengejanya lalu ia menahan napas seiring ia menyadari di mana mereka berada. Mereka bukan berada di istana. "Kita ada di kasino?"

Kai mendiamkannya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke meja panjang di mana orang-orang sedang bermain permainan rolet. Kai menarik satu kursi dan mendorong Kyungsoo ke sisinya seiring tangannya memberi _dealer _uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?!" Kyungsoo berseru. Ia masih tidak paham bagaimana mereka berakhir di sini dan ia hanya melihat Kai mengambil gulungan tebal uang dari sakunya, jumlah yang Kyungsoo tahu mustahil untuk dibawa-bawa sejak mereka bertemu di—di mana sebenarnya mereka bertemu? Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingatnya dan saat ia ingin bertanya, Kai mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat ia menatap mata Kai yang begitu dekat.

"Maukah kau berhenti berteriak dan bermain saja denganku?" Kai berkata dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, menatap Kai yang menaruh taruhannya.

Kyungsoo menatap dalam diam pada awalan, tangannya bergetar ketika Kai memulai permainan. Ia tidak pernah ke kasino sebelumnya tapi ia mengetahui tempat ini dari buku. Dan ia tidak pernah bermain rolet. Tapi Kai tampaknya sangat berpengalaman dan hanya dalam tiga ronde, Kai telah banyak menang.

"Tenanglah," Kai berbisik di telinganya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo melonjak di tempat duduknya. Kai menyadari tangan Kyungsoo gemetar dan ia memegangnya, mengelusnya di bagian punggung tangan. Kyungsoo menyukai sentuhan Kai dan ia menjadi tenang dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Pada ronde kelima, Kai memenangkan jutaan dolar dan Kai menukarkan kepingan-kepingannya dengan uang. Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Kai melemparkan uang itu ke udara dan memandangnya ketika uang itu jatuh ke wajahnya. Kemudian ia membiarkan Kai mengambil untuknya, satu persatu.

"Akhirnya, sebuah senyuman."

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Akhirnya? Aku sudah tersenyum sejak kau membawaku ke Menara Eiffel."

Lelaki itu meringis ke arahnya. "Biarkan aku mengambil alkohol untukmu,"

"Aku tidak minum alkohol." Kyungsoo berkata padanya seiring Kai menariknya menjauh dari meja. "Dan berapa umurmu? Tidakkah kau terlalu muda untuk minum alkohol?"

Kai tidak menjawab seraya ia memimpin Kyungsoo berjalan kedua pintu yang besar dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

"Siap?" Ia bertanya dan Kyungsoo memandangnya.

"Siap untuk apa?"

Kai mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berada di dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang memakai baju terbuka dan dandanan tebal. Musik berdentum keras di telinganya dan suara tawa genit wanita meliputi dirinya yang lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di wajahnya.

Sinarnya tidak begitu terang tapi warna-warna di sekeliling tempat itu rasanya membutakan Kyungsoo. Tangan-tangan mulai menjelajahi tubuh dan wajahnya dan ia menghindar dari mereka. Ia mencengkram tangan yang dipegangnya saat ia menyadari hal itu telah hilang.

"Ap—Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak di antara keramaian, mencari Kai ketika ia melihat lelaki itu menertawakan dirinya persis di dekatnya sebelum menarik Kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan ke sisinya. Ada bekas lipstik di pipi Kai dan ia mengusapnya agar hilang.

"Maaf tentang itu." Kai berkata, membawanya ke satu meja. "Aku seharusnya mengatakan padamu apa yang akan terjadi ketika kau memasuki Moulin Rouge."

"Memasuki apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya seiring ia duduk di sebelah Kai. Tapi pertanyaannya terabaikan saat Kai mulai melambaikan tangan ke seseorang untuk memesan minuman.

"Ini untukmu." Kai menawarkan Kyungsoo minuman berwarna biru dan Kyungsoo melirik minuman itu.

"Apa ini?"

Kai mengangkat bahu dan ia mengambil minuman yang berwarna merah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi minumlah itu. Rasanya enak. Bersulang!"

Kyungsoo membenturkan gelasnya dengan gelas Kai dan kepalanya ia kulaikan ke belakang setelah ia menyelesaikannya dalam satu teguk. Minuman itu tidak terasa apa-apa dan Kyungsoo menatap Kai saat lelaki itu menghabiskan miliknya sendiri.

"Enak?" Kai bertanya saat Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun." Kyungsoo menjawab dan Kai melambaikan tangannya untuk memesan lagi.

"Huh… Mungkin itu hanya berlaku untukku." Kai berkata seperti ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia memberi Kyungsoo minuman lain dan tersenyum. "Tapi minumlah itu."

"Aku baik—"

"Bersulang!"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya ketika gelasnya berbenturan dengan gelas Kai dan mereka menghabiskannya dalam satu teguk lagi.

Kyungsoo menyadari tempat itu sedikit kuat untuk menyukainya. Warna-warnanya terlalu ramai tapi tempat itu temaram. Terlalu banyak merah dan hitam dan musiknya terlalu keras. Tapi ketika ia menatap ke arah Kai yang berada di tengah-tengah semua ini, ia terdiam di kursinya dan berpikir mungkin ia butuh tenang dan menikmati suasana yang berbeda ini.

Mereka agak mabuk dalam menit-menit berikutnya. Atau mabuk. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata kapan sebenarnya ia merasa kepalanya sedikit ringan karena bahkan sebelumnya ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Ia berpikir apakah itu mungkin. Untuk dapat mabuk di mimpimu.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjauhkan pikiran itu dan mengingatkan dirinya lagi kalau ia harus berhenti menganalisis semuanya. Ia sedang tertidur. Ia sedang bermimpi.

Kai mengambil minuman lain dan Kyungsoo memandangnya, rambutnya yang dibentuk sempurna sekarang berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat kemerahan dan Kyungsoo menyadari warna itu memikat. Dasinya tidak melingkar ketat di lehernya tapi longgar dan Kyungsoo meliriknya karena bagaimana lehernya bisa begitu panjang dan bagaimana bibirnya terlihat penuh, lidahnya terjulur keluar hanya untuk menjilat alkohol yang mungkin masih ada di mulutnya.

"Bosan?"

Kyungsoo berkedip ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepala, berharap Kai tidak menyadari bagaimana lirikan Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Aku—aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo berdeham dan menelan sisa terakhir minumannya sendiri.

Kai terkekeh dan memutar-mutar gelasnya di atas meja. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah meja dan menyadari berapa banyak minuman yang telah mereka habiskan.

"Berapa umurmu?" Kyungsoo berkata dan Kai menatapnya balik. Kyungsoo menyadari agak susah untuk menatap langsung pada dua mata itu dan ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja. "Maksudku, bagaimana jika seseorang menemukanmu sedang minum di sekitar sini."

Kai menyeringai. "Dan siapa yang akan menemukanku? Kita ada di alam mimpi, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Di alam mimpi," Bola mata Kai dipenuhi kegembiraan saat Kyungsoo bertatapan dengan matanya. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Apapun yang kuinginkan… Kyungsoo kembali bersandar, menenangkan.

"Jadi apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" Kyungsoo berkata dan Kai memandang terkejut ke arahnya.

"Kau masih mau lagi?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya malu-malu. "Yah, ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan tapi…"

"Tapi?" Kai memandang sekeliling lalu matanya kembali lagi menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah pergi untuk melihat Menara Eiffel, pergi berjudi di kasino yang paling terkenal di dunia dan sekarang kita ada di kabaret paling populer di Prancis. Apalagi yang kau inginkan—oh, tunggu." Kai mengangkat jari lalu menunjuk ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Kupikir aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Kyungsoo baru saja mau berkata ia lebih memilih Menara Eiffel ketika Kai menjentikkan jarinya dan dua gadis yang sangat seksi datang ke arah mereka dengan _lingerie _ketat lalu duduk di sebelah kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Uh, Kai?" Kyungsoo merasa kaku saat gadis di sebelahnya mulai duduk di pangkuannya dan membelai pipinya. Kyungsoo memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyum yang sangat canggung dan menatap Kai yang duduk di sebrangnya sambil tersenyum dengan gadis lainnya yang menggerakkan tangannya turun ke dada Kai dengan centil.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Kai berkata, lalu menaruh lengannya pada gadis di sebelahnya dan menariknya mendekat saat gadis yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tangan di rambutnya.

"Ini?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kai berpikir ia menginginkan ini. "Oh tidak tidak, aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku—"

Gadis itu mulai menggigit telinga Kyungsoo dan ia menahan napas, menekan matanya agar tertutup. Ia mendengar gadis itu tertawa centil dan ia berharap mimpi ini adalah satu di antara mimpi-mimpi yang semuanya ada di warna hitam dan putih karena ia bersumpah pipinya sedang berwarna merah memalukan. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih atau seseorang untuk melakukan hal ini dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberi reaksi. Apakah ia memegang gadis ini? Di mana? Apakah ia pernah berkata jika apa yang gadis ini lakukan agak tidak senonoh? Siapa nama gadis ini? Bahasa apa yang ia gunakan?

Kyungsoo merasa gadis ini menyelipkan tangannya di paha Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menghirup udara di napasnya seiring ia melihat ke arah lain.

Kai sialan, Kyungsoo mengutuk di pikirannya dan ia memandang ingin tahu apakah Kai menertawainya ketika ia melihatnya mencium perempuan itu yang sedang bergelayut di lengannya. Kyungsoo melihatnya menyelipkan tangan di paha gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya. Gadis itu memekik di antara ciuman mereka dan mengigit bibir bawah Kai, tangannya mulai melepas kancing teratas setelan Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat semua ini, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa seberat satu ton. Ia melihat bagaimana jemari ramping Kai berputar pada ikat pinggang di _lingerie _milik gadis itu. Ia melihat bagaimana jemari itu meluncur naik dan turun pada lengan gadis itu dan bagaimana bibir Kai menjadi mengkilap dan sangat kemerahan. Ia melihat bagaimana Kai memberi gadis itu seringai yang sama, seringai yang juga membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sangat berdebar dan—

Kai menoleh untuk melihat ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo menyadari ia tengah menatap bola mata gelapnya yang teduh.

Ia tidak yakin ini karena cahaya lampu yang temaram atau bahkan karena alkohol tapi ia menemukan dirinya berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika Kai menciumnya dan bukannya mencium gadis-gadis ini. Bagaimana rasanya jika tangan Kai membelai sisi tubuhnya, menyeret jemari panjang itu naik dan turun. Bagaimana bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dan bagaimana rasanya ia.

Kyungsoo tidak menatap ke arah lain ketika ia menyadari ia tidak ingin gadis-gadis ini.

Ia ingin Kai.

Kai menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum jahat yang tampan dan Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya berbenturan dengan dadanya.

Ia melihat Kai membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga si gadis tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk, tertawa centil lagi sembari ia melepaskan tangan Kai darinya dan berdiri untuk membawa gadis yang duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo pergi. Gadis itu memberi Kyungsoo kerlingan dan melambai lalu mereka berjalan menjauh dan sebelum Kyungsoo dapat bertanya apa yang Kai katakan pada mereka, Kai mendekat dan menarik dasi Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

Melihat Kai sedekat ini membuat paru-parunya berhenti bekerja dan Kyungsoo tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali memandang pada bibir menggoda itu. Ia melihat bibir itu berubah menjadi senyum yang menampakkan gigi seputih mutiara dan Kai mendekat menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak gay." Kyungsoo buru-buru berkata, bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan itu atau kenapa ia merasa ia harus mengatakan itu. "Maksudku, aku bukan—"

"Aku tidak begitu peduli." Kai berkata, suara berat dan sensual dan Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya ketika Kai menariknya mendekat, menciumnya.

Ketika ia merasakan bibir Kai di bibirnya, ketika ia merasakan bagaimana lembut dan tebalnya bibir itu, ketika ia merasa ia balas mencium Kai, tempat itu mulai memudar dan Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya bernapas. Membuka matanya, ia melihat dirinya berada di sofa ruangan ayahya di rumah sakit, ayahnya tengah tertidur di kasur sementara ia dapat mendengar suara ibunya di luar yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter.

Kyungsoo mencengkram dadanya saat ia bernapas dalam-dalam, merelakan hatinya untuk tenang. Ia menangkap bayangannya pada kaca yang berada di seberang dan ia melihat dirinya tampak kemerahan. Ia tak mengenakan tuksedo lagi tapi bajunya seperti biasa dan Kai…

Kyungsoo perlahan menyentuh bibirnya di mana Kai menciumnya. Itu terasa sangat nyata.

Tidak, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengumpulkan kesadaran. Itu hanyalah mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun tapi hanya berpikir lagi bagaimana itu terasa sangat nyata dan ia bersandar kembali di sofa dan berpikir apa-apaan tadi.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali ke kelasnya saat hari kelima, dan ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan mata kuliah yang ia telah tinggalkan. Topik yang berbeda, teori-teori, persamaan-persamaan… Tapi bahkan jika sebanyak apapun sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, sebanyak apapun barang yang harus ia resahkan, ia masih menemukan dirinya berpikir tentang yang terakhir kali ia impikan. Mimpi di mana Kai menciumnya.

Ia tidak bermimpi selama beberapa waktu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa ringan tapi juga gelisah. Satu sisi, ia merasa tidak yakin apa yang akan ia katakan jika bertemu Kai tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kai melakukan itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Kai pikirkan tentang hal itu.

Itu karena alkohol, Kyungsoo terus berkata pada dirinya lagi dan lagi ketika ia sampai di dorm. Itu karena alkohol.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sedang siap-siap untuk kelasnya saat ia masuk dan Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo bagaimana kabarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menjawab, memberikan senyum kecil. "Apa saja yang kulewatkan?"

"Banyak." Baekhyun berkata lalu memberikan Kyungsoo satu ikat catatan lalu Kyungsoo berterimakasih. "Dan kita punya deadline tugas. Hari ini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Batas waktunya sampai jam enam."

Kyungsoo mengerang, menutup wajahnya dengan notesnya lalu Baekhyun mengguncangnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau belum menyiapkan diri jadi dengar," Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya. "Ada seseorang di kampus yang bisa mengerjakan laporan penelitian untukmu."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan itu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan menyarankanmu melakukan hal ini jika kau tidak melewatkan banyak sekali mata kuliah kita."

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang ini lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Namanya Luhan. Ia senior dan ia hebat. Semua tugas yang ia kerjakan selalu berakhir dengan nilai yang bagus."

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan pilihan ini tapi ia menyadari jika ia tak punya cukup pertimbangan pada pilihan pertamanya. Dan ia tidak punya apapun untuk kehilangan kecuali untu tertangkap meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Ia telah belajar banyak dari sekarang untuk tahu banyak siswa di sekeliling mereka yang melakukan hal ini setiap waktu.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo berkata. "Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Luhan." Baekhyun menjawab. "Ada harga untuk pekerjaannya omong-omong."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku sudah mengira."

"Dan ia akan menjadi sedikit aneh."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan karena ia bahkan tidak peduli tentang itu. Dia sudah mempunyai keanehan sendiri; ada dalam bentuk seorang yang bernama Kai, dan tidak memedulikan kata-kata Baekhyun. "Yeah, oke. Thanks!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar untuk mencari Luhan ketika untungnya, seorang siswa yang ia tanyai di perpustakaan mengenali Luhan. Ia terbilang kecil untuk seorang senior, mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat terang dan wajah yang cantik dan Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Halo, aku minta maaf mengganggumu tapi kau Luhan, benar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk seraya melanjutkan tulisannya pada tentang sesuatu.

"Teman sekamarku berkata kau membuat laporan penelitian dan aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Kelas siapa?" Luhan bertanya, membuka lembaran notesnya lagi.

"Lee. Ekonomi."

Luhan menyeringai. "Oh beliau. Yeah aku akan mengerjakannya."

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. "Bisa aku tahu berapa harga untuk yang pertama ini?"

Luhan mengibas tangan ke arahnya. "Jangan khawatir tentang yang satu ini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Apa kau serius? Karena topik beliau begitu berat dan—"

"Aku masih tidak terima karena beliau membuatku harus mengulang dalam salah satu testnya hanya karena aku menjelaskan suatu teori yang rumit padanya, jadi yeah, serahkan ini padaku."

Kyungsoo menyadari ia sangat menyukai Luhan dan ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Kau bisa mengambil tugasmu pada jam lima sore ini dan—"

Luhan menatap ke arahnya dan berhenti saat Kyungsoo bertatapan dengannya pertama kali.

"Dan?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika Luhan mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Seperti Luhan sedang mempelajari dirinya dan Kyungsoo berpikir jika ia mempunyai sesuatu di wajahnya.

_Ia akan menjadi sedikit aneh_, kata-kata Baekhyun mengambang di telinganya. _Abaikan itu_. Kyungsoo berpikir. Ia membantumu dengan tugasmu.

"Dan?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi dan Luhan berkedip lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dan aku akan berada di sini." Luhan berkata, suaranya sedikit pelan dari sebelumnya dan Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya untuk bisa mendengarnya. "Aku akan berada di sini di perpustakaan dengan tugasmu."

"Terimakasih banyak." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh lagi sebelum Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan untuk pergi bekerja.

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendapati bekerja di toko buku sedikit lebih baik daripada bekerja di toko roti. Ia tidak punya piring untuk dicuci dan saat ia menjatuhkan satu atau dua buku, mereka tidak pecah. Kyungsoo sedang berada di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya memisahkan tumpukan buku menurut urutan huruf ketika tiba-tiba Kai berada di sisinya, sedang bersandar di salah satu rak.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan buku yang ia bawa dalam kekagetan dan Kai mengambilnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Kyungsoo.

_Apakah ia ingat?_ Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba berpikir tentang saat terakhir.

Ia tidak terlihat seperti ia mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ciuman itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa itu sangat mengganggunya ketika ia benar-benar teringat bahwa ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi juga. Ia mengingat dengan jelas saat ia menatap Kai dan berpikir bagaimana ia ingin mencium Kai. Dan sekarang ia di sini, berharap semuanya kembali.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan dengan hati-hati mengambil buku itu kembali dengan mengucapkan "Terimakasih." pelan, menjaga supaya ia tidak menyentuh Kai lalu ia mendengar Kai tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa canggung bersamaku."

_Oh tidak_, Kyungsoo berpikir jika menjadi seorang _dream walker_ bisa membuat Kai membaca pikirannya saat matanya melebar.

"Kau bisa… Kau bisa membaca pikiran juga?"

Kai tertawa lagi. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo merasa lega.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu menjadi pembaca pikiran untuk tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya."

_Ia melakukan hal ini lagi_. Sebenarnya itu sedikit menyentuh saat seseorang tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Dan Kyungsoo tak pernah punya seseorang yang benar-benar mengetahuinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak. Tapi dari semua orang, sepertinya Kai menjadi seorang yang paling dekat yang memahami dirinya dan bisa membaca dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa orang itu harus Kai? Bahkan ia tidak nyata!

Kyungsoo berkedip padanya beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memisahkan lebih banyak buku. Ia harap Kai tidak membawa-bawa tentang ciuman itu bahkan ketika ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hal itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo merasa Kai berkeliling di antara rak-rak dan melihat-lihat dengan tangan di sakunya dan Kyungsoo mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan. _Ensiklopedia di bagian ini, kesastraan di sini…_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan?" tanya Kai.

"Ini toko buku."

"Sama saja."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu ia menumpuk lebih banyak buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini omong-omong?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Aku sedang bekerja."

"Secara teknik, kau sedang tidur." Kai berpendapat seraya tertawa pelan dan Kyungsoo menatap tajam padanya. _Kai benar_.

Kyungsoo berjalan dan menumpuk lebih banyak buku tetap, mengabaikan Kai dan mencoba semampunya agar tidak bicara pada Kai kalau-kalau mereka mulai membicarakan tentang ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo membenci ciuman itu. Hal itu yang terus dipikirkannya pada hari-hari ini. Saat itu ia sedang mabuk. Mereka berdua sedang mabuk. Meskipun ciuman itu ada di mimpinya berarti hal ini tidak bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman secara nyata, benar?

Dan Kai. Kyungsoo menyelinap mengintipnya dan melihat Kai sedang membolak-balik buku. Ia benci bagaimana Kai memberikan effek seperti ini padanya. Dia benci tentang bagaimana Kai membuatnya bingung namun juga membuatnya suka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersamanya. Ia benci bagaimana Kai bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya dan juga cara Kai memandangi dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke buku-buku tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Kai dan seringai _bodoh_, senyuman _bodoh_ dan ciuman bodoh itu.

Mungkin bukan dia yang membawa efek ini padanya, Kyungsoo berpikir seiring ia mencapai bagian teratas dari rak buku dan menempatkan satu tumpukan buku di sana. mungkin Kai berpikir jika Kyungsoo hanyalah seseorang yang bisa bermain dengannya. Kai itu tampan, mempesona, lucu… Semua yang tidak ada dalam diri Kyungsoo dan Kai bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Lalu apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri saat ia meraih rak paling atas dan tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa buku yang ada di sana. Ia tahu bahwa sudah terlambat untuk berbalik kemudian meringkuk dan Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia lebih memilih lengannya yang sakit daripada punggungnya ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang lengan menariknya. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya telah berbalik saat ia terantuk ke lantai, kepalanya direngkuh oleh seseorang, dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Kai berada di atasnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kai berada di hitam dan putih lagi dan Kyungsoo berharap itu tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo ingin melihat mata Kai dalam warna. Kyungsoo bisa terus-menerus menatap tentang betapa indahnya mata Kai. Bagaimana saat ia berpikir untuk bisa melihat ia secara nyata. Dia tahu ia hanyalah seorang anak. Kyungsoo dapat mengatakan saat ia berbicara dengan Kai dan ia cenderung merengek dan bersifat main-main. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dia juga mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Ini adalah matanya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika ia menatap mata Kai dan ia berharap Kai tidak merasakannya. Ia begitu dekat, tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia hangat, panas dari tubuhnya mengalir ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa lama lagi mereka akan bertahan seperti ini dan bahkan ia tidak bebicara, tidak percaya bagaimana suaranya akan terdengar nantinya.

Ia tidak menyadari Kai memajukan tubuhnya, hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk sadar ketika ia merasakan napas Kai di pipinya, matanya melirik ke bawah, ke arahnya.

_Tidak, ini tidak bisa terjadi lagi_.

Pada momen itu, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia merasakan Kai berhenti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa memiliki ciuman bodoh yang lain, momen bodoh yang lain pada akhirnya akan terpikir olehnya tentang hal bodoh ini setiap saat ketika ia sudah bangun dan meskipun tanpa merasa malu ia menginginkan hal seperti ini juga, hanya saja ia tidak bisa.

Karena ia tahu Kai tidak nyata dan rasanya menyakitkan bahkan berpikir untuk menginginkannya seperti ini ketika ia tidak nyata.

Kyungsoo merasakan napas Kai di telinganya.

"Bangun." Kai berbisik. _Apa?_

"Bangun." Kai berkata lagi. Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas Kai di lehernya juga. "Kau punya _deadline_ tugas."

Tugas? Kyungsoo berpikir. _Tugas apa?_

"Bangun, Kyungsoo." Kai berkata lagi dan Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan. _Tugasku!_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan ia mendapati dirinya berada di toko buku sendirian. Ia ada di lantai, tengah terduduk di bawah dengan tumpukan buku di sebelahnya dan ia mencari Kai.

_Tentu saja ia tak ada di sini,_ Kyungsoo merosot di tempatnya duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Kai hanyalah mimpi.

Bahkan ciuman itu… Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Mimpi…

Mengerjap menghilangkan rasa kantuk di matanya, Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling untuk sesuatu ketika ia menyadari saat ini hampir pukul 5 sore.

_Sialan, tugasku!_

Kyungsoo bergegeas berdiri dan meraih barang-barangnya, melupakan mimpi dari kepalanya dan berharap ia tidak terlambat.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

**Well special thanks to~! Purpleskies who is gave me a permission to translate this story, and don't forget to author KimSangraa who is help me to trans this chapter.. Thanks a lot for all.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to Purpleskies.**

Untuk chapter ketiga kemarin lama diupdate karena takut jarak updatenya kelamaan sama chapter 4 ini, karena yah, schedule dari Sangra—who is trans this chapter for me—sangat amat teramat sibuk, dan dia selalu pulang sore, saya tahu itu.. karena saya juga mengalami :D whahaha.. Tetap kasih sesuatu saran atau kritik apapun di review.. dan karena ini ada 5k lebih, saya mohon apresiasinya, hargailah usaha para translator. **B****ut please have a decency, readers :)**

ada beberapa kata yang mungkin kurang bisa dimengerti atau kurang nyambung, itu dikarenakan entah kenapa di chapter ini banyak kata author Kim Sangraa banyak sekali kata yang dia bener-bener mengerti maksudnya tapi sangat susah menjabarkannya, dan setelah saya liat dan hal itu emang benar adanya.. jadi saya beserta para translator meminta maaf.. :D

Chapter 6 benar-benar ada **warning**.. :D

**And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment. Kalian para readers, boleh merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review, tetapi, jangan pernah menyarankan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk me reupload story ini tanpa izin..**

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/387220/4/nocturna-suppressio-exo-kai-k yungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

This story belong to **Purpleskies**, and **I just translate** it.

**Please don't reupload this story!**

**This is MY BELOVED KAISOO STORY LINE**

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

**5**

**—Almost Warning Cause 'Something' Inside—**

* * *

**Summary :**

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tinggal di alam mimpinya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk bermimpi, menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada kenyataan.

Tapi apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gagal untuk menyadari bahwa tidak semua mimpi indah akan terjadi seperti apa yang mereka—mimpi itu—tampakkan.

**Foreword :**

"_Apakah kau lelaki yang ada di mimpiku?"_

"_Wow. Itu adalah hal paling murahan yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

**NOCTURNA SUPPRESSIO**

* * *

***Please read****the special note from Me at the end of this story***

"Kau kelihatan hancur."

Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah teman sekamarnya itu yang sedang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan prihatin terpampang di wajah.

"Memang." Aku Kyungsoo, masih dengan perasaan grogi. Dia tahu Baekhyun memang benar. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya ketika ia menatap ke arah bayangannya pagi ini dan terlepas dari itu bajunya mulai kebesaran atau mungkin dia memang benar-benar kehilangan banyak berat badan.

"Ayahku masih di rumah sakit, Ibuku merawatnya. Aku harus menyelesaikan sekolah. Aku harus pergi bekerja." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya ketika mereka menyingkirkan nampan dan meletakkannya di samping. Ia benci mengumbar kehidupannya. Dan ia tahu Baekhyun tidak perlu mendengar hal seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia hanya terlalu kelelahan.

"Apakah kau pernah tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun dan pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo berusaha sendiri agar memberikan sebuah tawa kecil untuk sahabatnya itu. Dia mendapati pertanyaan ini hanyalah gurauan.

_Pernahkah aku tidur? _Kyungsoo berjalan lurus dengan Baekhyun menuju gedung universitas. Kyungsoo mengangguk tetapi menjawab pelan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu di kepala _'terus-menerus.'—_bahkan_._

Mereka baru saja masuk kelas dan Professor datang, Kyungsoo mengambil pena dan buku catatannya begitu ia duduk di kursi. Dia mulai mencatat, dia berusaha mendengarkan pelajaran, mengerahkan tenaganya agar otaknya mulai bekerja..

Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada apapun kecuali Kai.

Dia tidak memimpikan Kai untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya ia pikir ia hanya tidak bisa memengingat mimpinya. Ia selalu mendapati mimpi yang seperti ini—tidak bertemu dengan Kai—dan lelaki di dalam mimpinya itu menggunakan hal ini untuk menggodanya. Tetapi entah bagaimana ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat Kai. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tahu. Dia hanya _merasa _tahu.

Dia merasa kosong meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Kai tidak mengganggu di mimpinya dan malah membuatnya menikmati kedamaian dan ketenangan tiap kali ia pergi tidur. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang ditanyakan setiap saat. Tidak ada lagi petualangan liar.

Tetapi, di sisi lain dalam mimpinya, ia merasa kesepian tanpa Kai di sampingnya, Kyungsoo suka kehadiran Kai. Ia menyukai rasa keheningan meskipun terasa nyaman yang terkadang terjadi di antara mereka. Kai hanya membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Seminggu berlalu lebih cepat dari pada Kyungsoo mengharapkan kehadiran Kai—meskipun begitu, tetap tidak ada Kai—dan ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah. Dia tidak bisa duduk-duduk di _drom_ memikirkannya. Ayahnya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sejak ibunya harus pergi bekerja, Kyungsoo memutuskan mengambil momentum ini untuk membantu ayahnya di rumah.

Pada suatu sore mereka duduk di teras depan, Kyungsoo menyeibangkan buku catatan di pangkuannya ketika ia belajar. Ia benci pada ulangan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan dan ketika ia mulai masuk ke dalam pelajarannya, Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi jentikan, sesuatu yang gemersik dan bau asap rokok di udara. Mengerutkan hidungnya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Ayahnya sedang merokok.

Kyungsoo berhenti ketika Ayahnya menatap balik. Ia tidak pernah melihat beliau merokok sebelumnya. Dan ia tahu beliau tidak merokok, tidak menyukai bau dari barang addictive yang satu ini. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tetapi inilah beliau sekarang, merokok dengan santainya dan batang rokok ini seperti hal yang lumrah baginya untuk di lakukan.

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menutup catatannya.

Beliau menatap ke arah anaknya dan memberikan senyuman malas. "Menenangkan diri."

"Dengan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit jengkel dan bingung dengan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan. "Dan untuk apa? Ayah tidak seperti sedang melakukan suatu hal yang berat."

Ayahnya tertawa saat beliau menghirup zat berbahaya itu. "Terkadang kau memperlukan sebuah pelarian, Kyungsoo."

_Kai… _Kyungsoo mengingatnya dan ia tersenyum. Ia teringat tentang bagaimana cara Kai menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berpindah melewati mimpi-mimpi. Ia teringat Kai menjadi pelariannya.

"Aku tidak merokok ketika aku membutuhkan pelarian."

Ayahnya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Well, mungkin kau harus mencoba. Ini, batang rokok—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat ibunya di undakan anak tangga, matanya melebar saat ia menatap ke arah Ayah Kyungsoo dan kemudian berbalik menatap anak lelakinya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Kata Ayah Kyungsoo seperti hal ini bukan gangguan baginya dan Ibu Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang dan apa yang kau lakukan? Merokok?"

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ibunya—juga—tidak pernah melihat Ayahnya melakukan hal ini.

"Dan menawarkan anak lelakimu untuk mengikutimu?" Lanjutnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin untuk—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, kau memikirkan tentang hal ini."

"Apa? Tidak!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan bantahan, terkejut dengan tuduhan ini.

"Dia tidak bermaksud, Oke?" Ayah Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan mencoba melakukan hal itu. Lihatlah, aku minta maaf. Ini salahku."

"Semuanya memang salahmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan merokok dan juga menawarkan barang itu kepadanya?"

"Apakah kau mengamatinya akhir-akhir ini?"

_Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku? _Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia terlihat stress. Dia membutuhkan ini."

"Dan kau pikir menawarkan rokok kepadanya akan membantu?"

Kyungsoo duduk di sana dengan kaget karena percakapan ini berbalik mengarah kepada dirinya.

"Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau."

"Tidak, dia belum dewasa. Dia anak kita. Dan jika ia tidak berhati-hati ia hanya akan jadi sepertimu."

"Dan memang apa salahnya menjadi sepertiku?"

"Well, untuk permulaan—"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan perdebatan ini lagi.

Menatap tajam ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di sana, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di kedua sisinya, dan setiap napas yang ia keluarkan terasa berat, Kyungsoo melangkah maju untuk menghentikan kedua orangtuanya.

_Setiap saat. _Kyungsoo menatap ke arah orangtuanya saat mereka sedang cekcok dan ketika ia akan mengehentikan semua itu, Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu; ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Berbalik, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari rumah. Ia menarik kuncup _hoodie_ dan menenggelamkan tangannya di saku saat ia berjalan menuju taman terdekat, menyisakan rasa marah ketika ia pergi.

Ini buka perkuliah, melainkan kedua orangtuanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat hari di mana tanpa argumen dan teriakan ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah sedikit kedamaian dan ketenangan. Dia ingin semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa mempunyai hal itu. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki beberapa hal yang disebut dengan ketenangan.

Langit mulai berubah menjadi mendung dan suara gaduh petir membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan pedih. _Bagus, hari ini hanya akan menjadi baik dan lebih baik lagi._

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya saat ia duduk di bangku taman. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berkemas dan segera mengambil langkah seribu, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak membuat sebuah gerakan. Dia lebih baik berada di sini dari pada di rumah dengan semua suara sahutan dan teriakan yang bisa ia dengar.

Ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas. Sebuah pelarian.. dia butuh pelarian dari semua hal ini.

_Tetapi, di mana?_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan bertanya berapa banyak hal yang akan ia dapat ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengambil celah di sampingnya. Menoleh ke samping dan Kyungsoo menemukan Kai ada di sana—di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya, Kai dengan rambut berantakan, bahu lebar dan kulit tannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti hal ini adalah sesuatu yang paling wajar di dunia ketika melihat Kai duduk di taman.

Tetapi ada perasaan lain yang bersarang di dadanya. Sesuatu yang begitu saja tercipta ketika ia melihat Kai.

Ia merindukan Kai. _Sangat merindukannya. _Rindu dengan bagaimana Kai mengganggunya. Cara dia tersenyum. Cara Kai menanyakan pertanyaan pada dirinya, caranya mempertanyakan jawaban Kyungsoo, dan cara ketika Kai meminta jawaban lebih kepadanya.

Ia merindukan Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai, menatap ke arah lelaki bermata bulat di sampingnya dengan khawatir. Kyungsoo malah memberikan Kai sebuah senyum kecil.

"Hey… ada apa?" Tanya Kai lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya, hanya bersyukur karena Kai berada di sini.

Dia bewarna kali ini. Hal ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Melihat Kai bewarna membuat ia terasa lebih nyata, ia suka percaya bahwa sosok ini benar-benar Kai. Tidak ada orang di luar sana yang tahu tentang perasaannnya tanpa harus bicara apa-apa. Seseorang yang bisa memberitahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

Kai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki di sebelahnya, dan Kyungsoo menutup mata saat ia merasakan telapak tangan mulai bertemu dengan lehernya. Sentuhanya sangat hangat, menenangkan, _memikat _dan Kyungsoo membuka mata menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai lagi, memperlambat waktu dan suaranya hampir berupa sebuah bisikan. Kyungsoo balik menatapnya.

_Semuanya. _Pikirnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan hal itu dengan suara dan Kai hanya menatap ke arahnya.

Ia ingin bergantung padanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Karena dia tidak nyata. Tidak peduli seberapa besar Kyungsoo menginginkannya, Kai hanya akan selalu menjadi mimpi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Kai menarik tangannya dan Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan lenyap begitu saja. "Baiklah."

Keheningan yang membuat Kyungsoo sakit terjadi lebih awal dari Kai. Mereka duduk di sana, menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Dia sudah lama melupakan tujuan kenapa ia ada di taman. Kenapa ia pergi ke sini. Apa yang membuatnya sangat marah dan depresi.

Menoleh menatap Kai yang sedang memandang ke langit, Kyungsoo berpikir tentang Kai malahan. Dia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini. hanya duduk di sini dengan ia berada di sampingnya. Ia ingin bertanya ke mana saja ia pergi. Kenapa tidak ada Kai di mimpinya lagi. Kenapa ia mengambil waktu yang lama untuk kembali. Kenapa—

"Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat." Kata Kyungsoo, dengan rasa ketidak percayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin memberi tahu Kai seberapa rindu ia dengan dirinya, tetapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal itu.

Kai mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja." Kyungsoo menatap ke tangannya. "Yang jelas… jangan di sini."

Sebuah tangan telurulur ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai membawanya.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendapati Kai tersenyum padanya. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan ke mana kau mau pergi. Aku tahu kau mau ke mana."

Taman mulai memudar begitu juga dengan langit gelapnya. Kyungsoo selalu menemukan semua hal ini aneh dan menarik, tetapi untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Mereka sampai beberapa detik kemudian dan sekarang terasa panas serta gerah. Di sana sebuah cahaya laser berusaha membutakannya dan kerumunan besar orang-orang di depan sana mempunyai resiko menabraknya. Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya untuk menyela cahaya ketika Kai berdiri di depannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari cahaya itu.

"Di mana kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menaikkan suaranya agar mengalahkan suara musik yang semakin mengeras di telinganya.

Tetapi Kai tidak menjawabnya saat ia mulai menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Kyungsoo, membimbingnya menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo tersandung di belakangnya. Mereka berusaha menemukan tempat untuk bernapas dan Kyungsoo melihat kembali pada kerumunan dan menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah _dance floor. _Badan yang bergesekkan satu sama lain, tangan yang terangkat ke udara… Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan rasa kagum karena menemukan dirinya berada di klub.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawaku untuk… ini." kata Kyungsoo, berbalik menatap Kai dan ia menarik napasnya saat ia melihat Kai dengan stelan celana hitam ketat dan atasan yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat sempurna.

_Dia tidak bisa menjadi nyata… dia terlalu… terlalu sempurna._

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlihat seperti membutuhkan sebuah selingan. Dan minum."

_Memang_. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu meskipun ia mengatakan kepadanya hanya sekali, dan ia tidak minum.

Dia tidak menurunkan pandangan untuk melihat apa yang ia kenakan sekarang, merasa takut dengan apa yang akan ia lihat dan berjalan ke bar kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke bangku. Bartender tidak berbicara kepadanya dan Kyungsoo merasakan hilang secara tiba-tiba. Kai adalah orang yang memesankan mereka minum terakhir kali. Apa yang sebenarnya ia dapat di tempat seperti ini?

Sebuah botol bir terulur di depan wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo bersandar untuk melihat Kai yang menawarkan minuman itu. Ia mengambil tanpa ragu-ragu dan langsung menenggaknya.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab "Lagi."

Cukup bodoh, dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan Kyungsoo tahu mabuk-mabukkan bukanlah jawabannya. Jika ia mabuk. Dia tetap tidak merasakan apapun tetapi ia bisa merasakan cairan dingin mengalir di tenggorokkannya. Jika apa yang mereka perbuat pada terakhir kali cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk maka, mungkin saat ini, dia akan membuat dirinya sangat mabuk sehingga ia tidak akan mengingat apapun.

Ia ingin melupakan semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan dan dia tahu bahwa bunuh diri hanya akan membuatnya terbangun. Tetapi ia bertanya… mabuk itu menuntun untuk sesuatu seperti apa?

"Ingin menari?" Kai menyenggolnya dari samping dan mengisyaratkan untuk ke _dance floor _tetapi Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menari." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dan melompat dari bangku, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan minumannya.

Tiga botol tidak membuatnya mabuk. Tetapi botol yang ketujuh terasa sudah cukup, dan Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengerti konsep mabuk di dalam dunia mimpi. Ini seperti ia bisa merasakan kepalanya sakit, namun ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi menyadari bahwa hal ini bukan ide yang bagus saat ia merasakan kakinya mulai goyah. Ia mencengkram bangku dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kai.

Kai memposisikan dirinya di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Bagaimana badan Kai bergerak membuat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan keadaan linglung. Kerlip lampu sorot yang mengenai wajahnya dan Kyungsoo melihat Kai meliukkan badanya mengikuti irama, keringat dengan jelas mengalir di leher dan dadanya. Tatapan matanya bergerak turun menuju pinggangnya dan menemukan bahwa ia tidak dapat membawa tatapan matanya merobek lebih jauh dari itu.

_Dia benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi, _pikir Kyungsoo saat melihat cara Kai memandang. Bagaimana sempurnanya ia. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat manusia lebih sempurna sepertinya. Hanya di mimpinya.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya mengganggu Kyungsoo dan ia melihat perempuan itu meletakkan lengannya melingkar di leher Kai, mendekatkan jarak antara wajah mereka. Kyungsoo melihat Kai menyeringai dan mencondongakan badan tetapi tidak berbuat apapun kecuali menggesekkan badanya menyandar pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengulaikan kepalanya kebelakang ketika Kai seinchi lebih dekat, menjilat leher gadis itu dan ia melihat tangan Kai mulai meraba-raba paha gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar ketika dirinya mulai berpindah mendekat. Ia tidak sadar ia menuntun kakinya ke arah _dance floor, _pandangan tertuju pada Kai. Ia merasakan hatinya menggedor dada, telapak tangannya berkeringat tapi hampir semua, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa… _berani. _

Di kehadirannya, Kai mendongak dan tidak menunjukan rasa terkejut di mukanya. Manik Kai, hitam gelap, bertemu dengan manik Kyungsoo sendiri dan saat ia menyadari Kyungsoo ada di sana. Seperti ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan berada di sana.

Kai membiarkan perempuan yang ia sentuh pergi menjauh dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan tetapi ia menarik kepala bagian belakang Kai dengan satu tangan. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Kyungsoo menurunkan tatapannya ke mulut Kai dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu.

Tidak seperti minuman yang ia dapatkan, ia sesungguhnya bisa merasakan Kai. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa panas mulutnya, seberapa manis bibirnya, ia bisa merasakan Kai melepas tautan antara mereka saat lidahnya mulai memasukinya dan Kyungsoo membiarkannya, membujuk anak ini untuk melakukan lebih banyak. Ia merasakan tangan Kai berada di pahanya, mendorongnya lebih dekat selayaknya magnet, Kyungsoo merasakan badanya lebih condong dekat dengannya.

"Aku pikir kau bukan seorang _gay_." Gumam Kai saat mereka terpisah untuk udara dan Kyungsoo tidak menyingkir.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab pertannyaan Kai saat ia terengaah-engah, dada yang saling bersentuhan saat mereka berdiri di sana. Tangan Kyungsoo masih mencengkram kepala bagian belakang lelaki itu dan hanya dengan satu sentakan, Kai mulai bersandar lagi dan membawanya.

Musik di sekitar mereka menenggelamkan erangan Kyungsoo saat Kai mulai bergerak, bergesekan dengannya. Ia merasakan Kai menjepitnya ke sebuah dinding dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya untuk melihat bahwa Kai membawanya ke sudut. Klub masih tetap berisik dan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli lagi jika orang-orang di sekeliling mereka melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Semua yang ia pedulikan adalah ia ingin mencium Kai, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

_Dia memang hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi, _Kyungsoo pikir. _tetapi aku bisa menikmatinya di mimpiku… benar?_

Sebuah tangan merasuki bajunya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata begitu merasakan tangan Kai meraba ke atas-bawah sisi samping tubuhnya. Ia mengigil merasakan jemari yang menelusuri dari dada turun ke paha; kakinya mulai lemas lagi. Takut terjatuh, Kyungsoo melingkarkan legannya di leher Kai, menguncinya. Gerakannya malah memperdala ciuman mereka. Kai tak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk mengambil napas sembari menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Cara Kai menempelkan tubuhnya pada dirinya. Caranya meraba di balik bajunya. Dan bibirnya. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bibir itu otak dari semua ini, membuat Kyungsoo lupa akan daratan dan kehabisan napas. Panas dari ruang klub ini sama sekali tidak membantu, juga dengan tubuh Kai yang terus mendorong tubuhnya—

Dering keras mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan ia pun membuka mata. Gelap, kecuali untuk tiang-tiang lampu yang berada di sekitarnya dan ia mengusap matanya, mencoba untuk melihat di mana ia berada sekarang dan saat tersadar ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Suara yang menjengkelkan itu mulai ia dengar lagi dan ia melihat sekitar untuk mencari suara itu berasal dari alarm mobil yang berada di suatu tempat.

Jengkel, Kyungsoo menyandar lagi di tempat ia duduk. Ia terengah-engah dan merasa sangat hangat. Melarikan jemarinya di wajah, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

_Kai… _

Rasa dari ciuman dan tangan yang menjelajah badanya membuat Kyungsoo mengigil. _Hal ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Dan selalu menjadi mimpi._

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini saat sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia berjalan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

**Nocturna Suppressio**

* * *

Akhir pekan berjalan dengan cepat dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya lega karena sudah pulang ke asrama. Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, menghadapi dengan tabah sejumlah ulangan dan tugas yang perlu ia kerjakan atau duduk di sana—di rumah—dengan teriakan kedua orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di pikiran bagaiamana menepati batas waktu yang ditentukan ketika ia menabrak seseorang, menyebabkan kertasnya berterbangan ke mana-mana.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo membungkuk ke bawah, memungut semuanya. Seseorang itu mulai membantunya dan ketika wajahnya terlihat, ia tahu itu Luhan.

"Oh hai," Kyungsoo mengambil kertas darinya dan menyeimbangkan semuanya di lutut. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Luhan dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan aneh Luhan padanya.

"Um, terimakasih untuk waktu itu." kata Kyungsoo, mengarah pada tugas yang Luhan kerjakan untuknya dan Luhan mengangguk, masih menatapnya seperti sedang mempelajari Kyungsoo. "Karena telah mengerjakan tugasku."

Luhan tidak membalas lagi saat ia tetap menatap ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya tersadar. Apakah matanya? Ia tahu matanya benar-benar bulat. Atau ada hal lain yang ada di wajahnya? Ia tidak mendapati pandangan yang bagus pada dirinya sendiri pagi ini di kaca.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Luhan apakah ada sesuatu yang salah ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara.

"Jangan pergi tidur."

Kyungsoo menatap ke arahnya. _Apa?_

Luhan menatap balik ke arah Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Ma.. maaf." gumam Luhan sebelum buru-buru berdiri dan Kyungsoo beridiri di sana dengan pandangan menatap lelaki itu yang pergi dengan buru-buru.

_Apa maksudnya? _Tanya Kyungsoo, mengecek kertasnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir terlambat untuk masuk kelas. Bergegeas menuju ruang kuliahnya tepat pada waktu, Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, tetap mempertimbangkan kalimat Luhan.

_Jangan pergi tidur. _Kalimat itu yang Luhan katakan padanya. Dan terakhir, itu adalah apa yang Kyungsoo ingat.

Bagaimana jika ia mendengarnya berbeda? Ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa memberi tahukan seseorang untuk tidak pergi tidur? Apakah ini yang dimaksud Baekhyun ketika temannya itu memberitahu bahwa Luhan sedikit aneh?

"Perhatian semuanya."

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat Professor mereka menuliskan hari untuk ujian akhir mereka.

"Ujian akhir akan datang, saya berharap kalian semua menyelesaikan tugas minggu ini. Tidak ada tugas. Tidak ada ujian."

Kemudian, Kyungsoo melihat Professor mereka melihat ke arahnya dan ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

"Wow," ujar Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Ia benar-benar keluar untuk mendapatkanmu."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas, membuat catatan pada diri sendiri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan setelah pelajaran selesai hanya untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

Mata kuliah kali ini berjalan dengan lancar, Kyungsoo menikmatinya kali ini, dan kemudian menemukan dirinya sendiri terkubur dalam buku-buku dua jam kemudian untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di perpustakaan dan suasana kali ini terlalu lengang. Ia terlalu larut dalam apa yang sedang ia lakukan hingga tidak menyadari seorang telah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang ia duduk, dan mencondongkan wajahnya dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget di tempat duduknya, membiarkan buku yang ia pegang jatuh dari meja. Ia disambut dengan senyuman Kai berada di depannya dan ia bersandar di kursinya dengan cepat berharap rona yang tampak di wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Ia masih tetap bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu terakhir mereka bertemu. Rambut Kai berada di tangannya, jemarinya menyentuh tubuhnya… _bibirnya… _

Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat ia berpaling, mengatur buku-buku yang berada di mejanya.

"Jadi," Kai memulai. "Kau menciumku."

Kyungsoo mulai meletakkan penelitiannya ke dalam tas. "Huh, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

Hal berpura-pura biasanya sangat mudah tetapi Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedikit terganggu berbicara tentang hal ini dengan Kai.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang kau bicarakan—"

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menyakinkan Kai ketika lelaki itu menaruh jemarinya di dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai lagi, suaranya serak dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sendiri merasa runtuh hanya dengan menatapnya.

Ia membencinya lagi. Benci dengan cara Kai membuat dirinya lemah dan tak berdaya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus melakukan hal ini padanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Kai tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Tetapi sekali lagi… apakah ia mau? Apakah ia benar-benar mau Kai meninggalkan dirinya sendirian?

"Benar." Kyungsoo berbisik dengan kebohongan dan Kai mengerutkan dahi. Dan kemudian ia mulai bergerak lebih dekat dan Kyungsoo tidak menjauh, tidak menghindar saat ia mulai menutup mata dan merasakan bibir Kai mulai bertemu dengannya.

Ia seharusnya menjauh. Sebagian dari dirinya menginginkan hal itu, tetapi kembali lagi, berciuman dengan Kai hanya terasa _begitu baik_. Ia balik menciumnya secara perlahan, tidak seperti waktu itu. Waktu itu semuanya terasa samar dan membingungkan. Tetapi sekarang, ia tidak mabuk. Ia bahkan tidak mabuk. Sekarang ini mereka seperti sedikit lebih menikmati satu sama lain dan Kyungsoo menemukan hal ini sebuah keputusasaan yang tepat. Rasa dari bibir Kai masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia menciumnya juga, manis, lembab, serta panas, mengirimkan diri Kyungsoo untuk bersandar sedikit untuk memiliki diri Kai lebih.

Perlahan, Kai mulai merangkak di atas meja, kaki jenjang membuat dirinya melakukan hal ini dengan mudah untuk menggapai hal ini saat ia mendorong Kyungsoo bersandar di tempat duduknya. Tanpa melepas tautan, Kai memposisikan dirinya melintangi Kyungsoo, duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu dan Kyungsoo memegang pinggang Kai saat merasakan berat badan Kai tertumpu padanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata secara perlahan saat Kai berhenti menciumnya. Ia terengah-engah, dahinya bersandar padanya dan Kai membuka matanya sendiri untuk melihat ke arahnya saat ia membelai wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo bernapas, tetap menjaga hatinya dari pukulan napas yang terlalu banyak.

"Kau ingin percaya kalau aku menciummu?" jawab Kai. Bibirnya merah muda tepat di mana Kyungsoo menciumnya dan ia menempatkan ibu jari di atasnya. Kai menatapnya saat ia mencium ibu jarinya lembut dan Kyungsoo bergidik dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang Kai berikan.

Tangannya menjajaki lehernya dan ia menatap ke arah Kai, memastikan untuk melihat reaksi Kai akan baik-baik saja jika ia menyentuhnya. Cara yang mereka lakukan sedikit lebih dari sekedar menyentuh sekarang, tetapi ia masih ingin melihat apakah Kai merasa baik-baik saja tentang hal ini. Kai tidak memberinya isyarat apapun tentang protes dan tangan kanan Kyungsoo berhenti saat berada di dada Kai. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya ingin tahu. Ia memposisikan telapak tangannya dekat dengan jantung dan bernapas lega saat merasakan sebuah detak jantung.

"Kau adalah sebuah mimpi." Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya hampir terdengar tetapi ia tahu Kai bisa mendengarnya. "Tetapi kenapa kau terasa sangat nyata?"

Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang menapak di dadanya saat ia menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Karena kau menginginkan aku menjadi nyata, bukan?"

_Ya, _Kyungsoo berpikir tetapi tidak mengatakan dengan keras. Ia mendongak ke arah Kai lagi dan bertanya siapa sebenarnya ia.

Kai bergerak sedikit dan Kyungsoo memegang pinggangnya semakin erat. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebut ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana." Katanya.

"Ya, kau akan pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo. Melonggarkan genggaman padanya ketika ia menyadari betapa ia terlihat menggelikan, menyentuh dirinya semakin erat. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Kai pergi lagi. Ia pergi sangat lama dan ia tidak bisa mengambil mimpi pada malamnya.

"Kau akan pergi." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Ketika aku terbangun."

Kai mengerutkan dahi. "Benar."

Tiba-tiba, Kai mendongak menatap dengan tajam melalui bahu Kyungsoo. Ia menatap pada sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menengok untuk melihat apa itu tetapi dengan berat yang Kai tumpukan padanya ia tidak benar-benar bisa bergerak.

"Belum." Kata Kai untuk sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya dan juga Kyungsoo, tertarik, Kyungsoo menengok sedikit. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan ketika ia menyadari itu adalah asap. Asap hitam yang pekat. Khawatir perpustakaan ini terbakar, Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tetapi Kai menekannya untuk kembali duduk, membuatnya mentap ke arah lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Kai, mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku ada di sini."

Kyungsoo kembali duduk, tangannya menemukan jalan menuju pinggang ramping Kai. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan tetapi merasakan sesuatu berada di belakangnya sedang melihat mereka dan Kyungsoo merasakan peluh menetes di tengkuknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Kai tetap melihat ke arah belakang. Tetapi Kai tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa gugup dan khawatir dengan semuanya secara tiba-tiba ketika di sana tidak perlu ada sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Apakah itu sudah pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Kyungsoo menatap balik ke arahnya, bertanya kenapa Kai mengganti bahasan. Tetapi ia mengangguk dan mengambil tangan Kai saat mereka beranjak dari kursi. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama dengan semua asap itu dan ketika ia menengok ke arah asap itu, benda itu menghilang.

Kai menuntunya keluar dan mereka berjalan ke karnaval. Karnaval ini kosong dan sepi tetapi hal ini membuat Kyungsoo lupa tentang bagaimana takutnya ia ketika ia melihat sebuah bianglala.

"Aku selalu ingin naik itu." kata Kyungsoo, menatap ke arah bianglala dan Kai membawanya ke arah permainan itu. Ia membuat Kyungsoo menaiki gondola dan saat Kyungsoo bertanya siapa yang menjalankan benda ini jika karnaval kosong, benda ini mulai bergerak dan Kai mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya.

Mereka duduk di sana dengan kesunyian lagi, sesuatu yang sudah biasa bagi Kyungsoo. Tetapi entah bagimana, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kesunyian ini. Sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ia mendongak menatap Kai yang duduk di seberangnya, bahunya menunduk dan lengan ia istirahatkan pada panguannya. Ia terlihat terganggu, menatap ke arah luar jendela dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan di depannya. Kai mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pendiam." Kyungsoo bertanya padanya dan Kai tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu diam." Jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo mendengus sebuah tawa. "Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau tidak pernah diam. Kau selalu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan padaku."

Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo tenang saat ia melihat Kai duduk kembali. "Well, apakah kau mau memilih untuk menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo duduk di sana, tertegun. Kai tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Kai mengacuhkan semuanya dan selalu mengganti bahan pembicaraan. Tetapi dia di sini sekarang, memberinya pilihan untuk melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo menyandar kembali. "Okay."

Kai mengangguk. "Okay. Silahkan."

Kyungsoo berpikir untuk sesaat kemudian bertanya. "Apakah kau selalu pergi ke mimpi orang-orang?"

Kai menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, hanya mimpimu."

"Kenapa kau hanya muncul sekarang?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan," jawab Kai. "Kau menarik."

Kyungsoo memutar pandangan mengarah pada Kai. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau hanya bilang ka—"

Kyungsoo berhenti saat ia melihat asap di luar jendela. Asap hitam yang sama saat pertama kali ia melihat dan ia berdiri dalam kepanikan.

Sebuah tangan langsung memegangnya dan Kyungsoo melihat Kailah yang menariknya untuk turun.

"Asap." Ujar Kyungsoo, maniknya melebar. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Hey, ini akan baik-baik saja."

"Karnaval ini akan terbakar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan kalut dan ia melihat Kai mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ke arah asap. "Kai?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, berdiri, merentangkan tangan untuk menggapai Kyungsoo. secepat yang ia bisa, Kai menutup celah di antara mereka dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Pada sentuhan ini, Kyungsoo tenang. Hembusan napasnya mulai tenang dan ia berdiri di sana dengan tangan Kai yang melingkarinya. Ia bisa merasakan Kai bernapas di rambutnya dan ia mengangkat lengannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Kai.

"Kai," Kyungsoo memulai dengan hati-hati. "Asap itu… kita harus pergi dari sini."

Ia merasakan Kai mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi dari sini. Hanya, tutup matamu."

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Asap mulai merembes ke pintu keluar gondola dan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tutup matamu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mencengkram kaos Kai dengan erat, bingung kenapa ia merasa sangat takut.

"Buka matamu."

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah ia kembali ke perpustakaan. Kai sudah pergi dan hanya tinggal ia, memegangi ranselnya dengan erat dan menaruhnya dekat dengan dada. Napasnya memberat dan ia berkeringat ia tidak mengerti perasaan ini. kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut dan kenapa jantungnya berdentum sangat cepat. Kejadian ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat terbangun setelah mengalami mimpi buruk ketika ia masih anak-anak.

Kyungsoo melihat perpustakaan hampir kosong dan menatap ke arah kegelapan. Semilir angin membuatnya berdiri dan dengan cepat ia memberesi barangnya dan pergi.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Well special thanks to~! Purpleskies who is gave me a permission to translate this story, and don't forget to all who is help me to trans this chapter.. Thanks a lot for all.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to Purpleskies.**

Intinya, aku menyelesaikan part ini pada jam 10:20pm, dan aku seharian berada di depan lapitop, okelah aku lelah.. hiatus oke? Lusa minggu depan UTS dan enggak tahu mau kapan comeback lagi:D hahaha... ada 5k nih, jadi tolong hargai ya, nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetrans itu susah.. jadi mohon apresiasinya.. oh iya aku bener-benci sama yang namanya plagiat, terus diganti castnya terus direupload blng klo ini pnya dia, aku benar2 membenci itu, mnta tolong klo ada yg reupload semua hasil translatetanku, tolong PM aku.. oke? :) terimakasih..

**And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment. Kalian para readers, boleh merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review, tetapi, jangan pernah menyarankan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk me reupload story ini tanpa izin..**

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/387220/5/nocturna-suppressio-exo-kai-k yungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


End file.
